Dangerous Love
by FadedZane
Summary: Takes place in high school, don't like Sonadow? Don't read
1. School

Events take place during high school!

"Sonic!"Tails yelled,waking his brother up,"We're going to be late to school!"

Sonic jumped out of bed,"OH CRAP I FORGOT!"Sonic said,getting dressed,grabbing something quick to eat before getting his backpack. Sonic ran out the door,as fast as he could,but careful not to break the sound barrier,with Tails behind him.

"Okay Sonic! SLOW DOWN!"Tails yelled when he saw the school gates ahead.

"Okay."Sonic responded,coming to a screeching halt,"Whew! We made it with ten minutes to spare."Sonic sighed in relief.

"Let's go get our schedules." Tails said walking past the gates followed by a semi cheerful hedgehog.

"I wish I could have slept in."Sonic grumbled sourly.

"Come on Sonic,we only have three years of high school left."Tails said as they reached the office and got their schedules.

"I know but-." Sonic bumped into someone.

"Excuse me,I wasn't looking where I was going."Sonic said,looking at a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills,arms,and legs.

The hedgehog sighed,"It's no problem. I just have to pick up all the paperwork you just made me drop.",The hedgehog said dryly.

"Sorry,let me help."Sonic offered,picking up the dark hedgehog's papers before giving them to him,"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Shadow,the gym teacher as well as the history teacher of this school."He said,taking the papers,"And thanks." he said before walking off.

Sonic watched Shadow leave before looking at his schedule,"No way!"Sonic said surprised.

"What is it?"Tails asked.

"It looks like I have for history and gym…."Sonic groaned.

"Talk about coincidence."Tails said,slightly shaking his head,"We only have four minutes to get to our classes. Let's go!"Tails said and started running towards their first hour class,as did Sonic.

"Just two minutes to spare,"Sonic sighed as he walked into his class.

"Sonic the hedgehog?"The teacher said his name.

"Um,here!"Sonic said smiling.

"Please take your seat next to Scourge."The teacher said looking at the cobalt hedgehog.

 _ **Oh no….** _Sonic thought when he saw the green hedgehog but took his seat,ignoring the look that Scourge gave him.

"My name is ,and in this class we'll be working on geometry." was a black hedgehog with white streaks in her quills,arms,and legs. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt and also wearing a earring.

Sonic looked on 's desk,and saw her standing beside a female cat the looked almost exactly like her.

"Because today's the first day of school,there won't be much to do,"Luna said smiling,gaining all her students attention,"So for today,I want you all to get to know each other and to get to know me."she said,tossing a ball in the air and catching it,"So,for this activity when you catch the ball,you must say your name,something interesting about yourself,and your special talent."Luna stated.

"For example. My name is Luna,I am currently married to my wife,and my special talent is,well math."Luna finished,throwing the ball to a random student.

As the ball was passed around,Sonic waited as patiently as he could till it was Scourge's turn,"Name's Scourge."The green hedgehog said smirking,"I've been to jail more times than I can remember and my special talent is speed."he finished,passing the ball to Sonic.

Sonic was the last person in class to catch the ball,"I'm Sonic the hedgehog."he said enthusiastically,"I've saved Mobius may times from Eggman,but decided to finished high school along with my other friends,and my special talent is I can break the sound barrier." Sonic threw the ball back to the teacher.

"Well that is sure interesting Sonic,as for Scourge,I'm not going to accept bad behavior in my class."Luna glared at the green hedgehog,"The bell should ring soon,so you have the last few minutes of class to do what you want,except for you Scourge."Luna growled,"Oh I may as well let you know. "She looked at all her students with a wide smile,"There is a ten minute passing time."She added.

The bell soon rang and all the kids left their classes.

As Sonic gathered his things,he was confronted by Scourge,"What do you want?"He asked,throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"I just want to talk."Scourge said in a flirtatious tone.

"As if."Sonic growled,moving past Scourge who seemed angry that he was being ignored. All of Sonic's classes up till lunch went well.

"Sonic!"He heard a familiar voice after he had gotten his food,"Over here!"He saw Amy waving her hands in the air,she was sitting next to Silver,Blaze,Knuckles,and Tails.

"Hay guys!"Sonic said smiling,sitting down next to his buddy,Tails.

"Tails told us you bumped into the history and gym teacher."Knuckles said chuckling,"I had him for my third hour."The echidna added.

"Yeah,I did,I have him for my last hour and fifth hour."Sonic said,slightly dreading meeting the teacher again.

"Is that him over there?"Amy asked,seeing Rouge and Shadow argue.(Rouge is not a teacher)

"Yep."Sonic nodded,wondering what the two were arguing over,"Is she a teacher?"Sonic asked.

"Not by the looks of it."Silver said frowning.

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

* * *

"So you just want to end it?"Shadow hissed at his now ex girlfriend. He was trying to control the rage that burned inside him.

"I'm sorry Shadow,I…."Rouge trailed off,"I just don't think it'll work,with your….problems…"

"Because I'm a vampire who's also an agent for G.U.N.."Shadow said with narrowed eyes,"And to think I was going to marry you…."He mumbled,surprising Rouge,"I want you out of my house by the time I get back." he hissed,turning his back on Rouge.

"But."Rouge started only for the other to walk away. Rouge sighed and left school grounds to pack her stuff.

The bell rang and all the students left the commons and to their next class,"Good luck with Shadow Sonic."Amy said,giving him a hug.

Sonic gave a small gulp,"Thanks,I'll need it."He said as Amy let go and ran off to her next class along with the others but Silver and Tails who stayed by Sonic's side.

"You have him too?"Sonic asked and they nodded,"Well here we go."He said and they walked to gym class.

"Sorry students."A teacher said frowning," has other things to take care of so you have a free period right now."

"Well that's a relief!"Sonic said quietly.

"We have him for last hour too…."Silver and Tails said frowning at Sonic.

"This is going to be a long day."Sonic sighed and decided to run for awhile. As classes came and went,Sonic was not very eager for his last hour when the time came.

"Hey guys,let's just get this over."Sonic said once he saw Tails and Silver who both nodded their agreement.

Shadow's room was dark,he preferred it that way because,well he was a vampire,and the only sources of light where from the constant movement of the blinds that covered the windows,and from the lamp on his desk.(lol think about it,your teacher is a black hedgehog sitting in a dark room,they have ruby red eyes that stand out in the dark XD. That'd scare me :3)

"Too scared to come into the classroom?"Shadow asked,flicking on the lights,"I'm disappointed."he hissed,but it wasn't heard.

Three students pushed through the the crowd of scared students and entered the classroom without a second thought. Shadow recognized one of them. Hesitantly,the other students came into Shadow's class.

"Hmph,about time,"Shadow grunted,sitting on his desk,"I would have marked you all absent if you wouldn't of came in." Shadow heard a few kids whisper something to each other,"Would you like to share what you were whispering?"Shadow asked them darkly.

"Um,n-no t-thank you ."one of the stammered.

"Oh I insist,"Shadow grinned,holding his hands together,"I'm quite curious,and you have to come up here and tell the whole class."

Gulping,two of the students got up and walked to the front of the class,"I mean all of you."Shadow growled impatiently. Once again,the last four students hesitated before going up.

"W-w-well you see ,there were rumors going around school that you are a vampire."One of them said.

Shadow gave a loud snort of disbelief,scaring almost all the students,"You should know better then to listen to rumors,"He said rolling his eyes,"I can assure you I am no vampire,if I was I wouldn't be somewhere I could easily be found out." Most of the students in class relaxed.

"And some say that you are cold to the touch."Another student whispered.

"This room is cold,what do you expect from a room with no heater?"Shadow said,once again rolling his eyes,"And on that note,"Shadow added,standing up,"I'd recommend bringing a blanket to this room when winter rolls around,it can become quite cold in here,but not that much."Some students looked at each other before giving a nod,"Is there anything else?"Shadow asked the students standing at the front.

"No !"They said.

"Good,now you can go sit down and let me take attendance ."Shadow said with a curt nod.

After Shadow took attendance he handed out a piece of paper to which most students groaned in annoyance,"This is not homework,but just a little fun activity I had to give you,much to my own dismay."Shadow chuckled.

"I'm sure you've been through this activity with most of your classes,so I thought I may as well get it out of the way."Shadow said,his gaze raking over all the students who either tried to avoid making eye contact,or swiftly look away,only one stared right back at him,"But I'm going to do it a bit differently,I want you to fill out this paper about yourself and hand it in by the end of class,next week I'll tell you something about me."Shadow finished.

Time passed quickly and the bell soon rang,"I hope to find something interesting in these"Shadow said smiling as each student handed their paper in. The moment the last student left is when Shadow called G.U.N.

"What is it Shadow?"The commissioner asked.

"It's about the pills."Shadow responded,leaning against his desk.

"What about them?"

"They seem to not be as effective as before."Shadow growled as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"We'll send someone to drop off a stronger dosage."

"Good."Shadow said,hanging up. Shadow looked blankly around his room,his eyes soon landing upon a backpack that belonged to Sonic,"Hmph. He left if here…"Shadow said,picking up the backpack.

Sonic's POV

Sonic had heard Shadow's whole conversation on the phone,he had just realized he'd left his backpack and came back to get it only to hear this conversation.

Sonic slowly backed away from the door and bolted his way all the way back home,"Where's your backpack?"Tails asked once Sonic entered the house.

"Uh,I'll get it tomor-"Sonic and Tails heard a knock on the door,"I'll get it…"Sonic said opening the door,surprised to see Shadow," !" Both Tails and Sonic said in surprise.

"May I come in?"Shadow asked,giving a small smile.

"Um,sure."Sonic said,moving out of the way so the teacher could come in.

"Do you want anything to drink?"Tails asked as Shadow sat down in a chair.

"No thanks,I just came here to drop something off."Shadow said,showing them a blue backpack the belonged to Sonic,"You left it at school so I thought I may as well drop it off here before I head home."Shadow explained.

"Um,thank you."Sonic said,taking the backpack from Shadow's hand.

"Tails,"Shadow said leaning forwards on the chair,"I'd like to talk with Sonic privately if that's okay with you."he looked the two tailed fox in the eyes.

"Uhhh,okay."Tails said nodding,much to Sonic's dismay, as he headed upstairs.

Shadow watched quietly before turning his attention to Sonic. For a few minutes they just stared at each other. Sonic quickly grew scared and nervous as Shadow stared unblinkingly back at him,"What is it you wanted to talk about?"Sonic finally broke the unbearable silence.

"I know you were eavesdropping on my phone conversation."Shadow said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry."Sonic whimpered,looking at the ground.

"How much did you hear?"Shadow's ruby eyes started to glow.

"All of it…"the cobalt hedgehog responded,not looking up,"But I don't know what it was about!"Sonic blurted out,finally looking up at Shadow.

"That's all I needed to know."Shadow said,getting up to leave,"Just don't do it again,I wouldn't like to come back here."the ebony hedgehog said calmly before he left the house,"Have a good rest of you day Sonic." he said before leaving.

Sonic sighed and relaxed,but was shaking just a bit before heading upstairs to talk with Tails.

 _ **Shadow's Pov.**_

 _ **Time - Midnight**_

Shadow had been waiting for a long time for a supposive robbery,he was part of a secret crime fighting unit for G.U.N. And at them moment he was on the roof of a building with someone.

"This is taking forever…"A black and white patched cat said,as she paced back and forth.

"What? Worried that Agent Luna can't handle herself?"Shadow asked his partner,"You two may be married,but you know she can handle herself Eclipse."Shadow grunted as his sensitive ears twitched at the slightest of sounds,"There."He said nodding to two suspicious figures walked up to the building,"There they are,let's do this."Shadow said,jumping off the building and following the figures.

 _ **Next week**_

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

Shadow never slept,for the most part,he always found himself never to be tired no matter how many days,weeks,or months he'd stayed awake prior. He was always the first teacher to get to school,followed by Luna,then Eclipse.

Shadow hated his second hour class,most disrespectful kids he has ever teached,Scourge being the worst with his supposive girlfriend,Fiona.

"Alright class take your seats!"Shadow voice rose into a threatening tone,"Scourge,Fiona!"Shadow snapped,scaring half the class,"You're late."Shadow growled,already annoyed with the rest of the class.

"I'll let it pass this time,"He said turning to glare at two students trying to take a sneak peek at what was behind his desk,"Waitaminute, "Shadow said so fast, no kid caught it.

"Uh oh…"A student said, as every kid settled down and realized something was wrong with the teacher.

"Who took my pills?"Shadow growled,trying to prevent his fangs from showing,"I told all my classes on the third day of school not to touch or take them for various of reasons."

"I-i took them…."One student came forwards,accompanied by a friend,"I mean we did,as a joke."The student gave Shadow the pill bottle.

"I don't like jokes,especially if it involves the pills."Shadow hissed,taking the pill bottle,"If you'll excuse me for a moment,I must go take one."Shadow said leaving the room.

"Stupid kids. Stupid job,stupid…."Shadow mumbled to himself,hearing the class go haywire after he left to stand outside the room. Shadow took the pill and waited for the effects which happened instantly. (Things to know about the pills and Shadow. The pills control two things,blood(and bloodlust when fighting,but that's an entirely different pill) and well,just plain lust :v You'll find out more about the lust part in the future)

"Sit DOWN!"Shadow growled once he got back in class."I hate raising my voice but this is ridiculous!"Shadow said,placing the pill bottle in a secret drawer in his desk,"I'm not taking this anymore,out of all my classes you guys are the worst."Shadow said crossing his arms,"You get one warning,and one warning only,and your behavior is a direct correspondent to how much homework you get which goes for the rest of my other classes."

The students nodded and let class continue. The bell rang and every student rushed to get out of Shadow's class,scared the dark hedgehog might lose his temper once again.

"Um…"Sonic said,popping his head into Shadow's room.

"What is it Sonic?"Shadow growled,glaring at the scared,cobalt hedgehog.

"I was going to ask for some help,"Sonic said,his ears pinned back against his,"But it seems like now isn't the right time to bother you,sorry."Sonic said quickly,leaving the teacher alone.

I'm going to be pissed off all day. Shadow thought crossly as he stood up and headed to meet his gym class.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

"Did you ask him?"Tails said,watched his brotherly like friend walk quickly back to him.

"Not the best time,"Sonic said stiffly,watching Shadow walk by,glaring at any student who dared look him in the eyes,"I'll ask him when school's over…"he added as Shadow disappeared from sight,"Man his second hour must be harsh."Sonic pointed out,he saw the stress and anger in Shadow's eyes when he walked by.

"Yeah,let's head to art class!"Tails said with a large smile.

"Hello class,"The cat that Sonic had seen on 's desk said smiling,"I'm ,I assume you've already met ."The entire class nodded,except for a few who where on their phones or messing around.

Needless to say,art was a breeze for Sonic and Tails,they also found out that Amy and Scourge was in their class too.

"It's almost time to leave!"Eclipse said cheerfully,she had been keeping a special eye on Sonic and Scourge who had been staring at the blue hedgehog the entire class hour.

"Alright!"Tails said smiling,"Physics next!"He said cheerfully.

"Oh no…"Sonic said,not wanting to go to that class hour.

Physics was hard for Sonic,but easy for Tails,Blaze also went to their class and the three sat next to each other if they could. Sonic also hated this class because Scourge was.

(Sonic's schedule. Math first hour,English second hour,Art third hour,Physics fourth hour,Gym Fifth hour,Study hall Sixth hour,History seventh hour. So I just made this as a reminder,didn't really have a schedule planned till now cx)

"Hold on guys,I gotta stop by my locker."Sonic said smiling,letting his friends go ahead of them. As Sonic closed his locker,he felt someone grab him by his shirt,"Scourge! Let go!"Sonic said,struggling in the green hedgehog's grip.

"Not until I had my fun."Scourge responded,kissing Sonic who continued to try and free himself.

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

Shadow went through each students name,his voice dark and unwelcoming and making each student jump when they heard him say his name.

"Sonic?"Shadow said the cobalt hedgehog's name,"Sonic?"He said it again,looking through the crowd of students who reacted nervously as Shadow's gaze raked through them. He was about to mark Sonic absent when Tails spoke up.

"Something's wrong ."Tails said shyly.

"Explain to me Tails,"Shadow said in the same dark tone,"Why is he late?"

"Well you see,Sonic said he need to stop by his locker,he would have been back with eight minutes to spare."Tails explained,looking at the ground.

"Also,something just doesn't feel right Knuckles joined in,"It's not like Sonic to be late!"the echidna growled.

Shadow sighed,"I'll go looking for him."he said,walking through the crowd of students,"I want you all to do ten laps around the gym,fifteen push up,the twenty curl up."Shadow directed,"Knuckles is in charge,seeing that he's the only one besides Sonic,Tails,and Silver,who don't cheat,or find some way around their exercises."He said leaving before any kid could complain.

"You heard him,start running!"Knuckles snapped,taking the lead.

"Where is he?"Shadow said out loud, as he searched the school,his temper still foul until he found him.

What the!? Shadow wished he could removed the image from his mind,but he couldn't. Sonic was bleeding from a couple of wounds,held down by Scourge as the green hedgehog said some nasty words to the one he was pinning down. To top is off,he was holding a knife to Sonic's neck,threatening to kill him if he ran. These words where whispered but with Shadow's hearing,he could pick them up.

"Scourge!"Shadow yelled the student's name,making him look up in surprise as Shadow was now only a few feet away from him,"You disgust me!"Shadow growled,picking up the green hedgehog, and forcing him to drop the knife,"To the principal office with you."Shadow said,still holding Scourge by his leather jacket.

Sonic curled up into a ball,wanting to cry as he realized he was almost raped on school grounds,¨Luna."Shadow called the teacher,"I need you to send Scourge to the principle."Shadow said,making sure the green hedgehog did escape as he looked over Sonic's wounds,watching the young hedgehog cry.

"Oh my lord…"Luna said,see Shadow inspect Sonic's wounds.

"They aren't that deep,"Shadow explained,trying his best to stop the flow of blood,"But they'll get infected soon if I don't get him to the nurse.

"Go,I got Scourge."Luna said,taking hold of the troublesome student and taking him off to the office.

Shadow picked up Sonic bridal style,the cobalt hedgehog yelped as Shadow picked him up off the ground,the smell of blood making Shadow go crazy and the effects of the pill wear off faster then usual.

Not now Shadow! Shadow repeated to himself as he felt a familiar ache in his teeth,he neared the nurse's office,"He need help and fast."There was no time for small talk and the nurse knew it as she took Sonic from Shadow's arms.

Shadow headed towards the principal office where Scourge was being put on probation,he had managed to wiggle his way out of being expelled from school once again.

"Shadow."The principle was a G.U.N agent."I want you to keep a close eye on Sonic and his friends as well as make sure Scourge doesn't do this again."

"I'll do my best,"Shadow said,slightly distracted,he could still smell blood,mainly because it was on his shirt,"I'm going to need a new shirt,and possibly a stronger dosage once again."Shadow growled.

"We thought a head this time."The agent said,going into the drews on his desk and taking out a pill bottle,"You know where to find a new shirt."the agent said,tossing the pill bottle to Shadow.

"It's only going to get stronger."Shadow grunted,looking at the bottle.

"We know,but as long as you stay behind,we'll be able to come up with stronger,more effective ways to combat this."He explained.

"Whatever,goodbye."Shadow said leaving to change his shirt. Soon enough news spread around school as to what had happened.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

Sonic sat in a chair,waiting for his friends to come get him,he was too scared to leave on his own. Sonic winced as he noticed a large crowd of students outside the nurse's office.

"Shoo!"Sonic heard a familiar voice that belonged to Shadow,"You should ALL be in class NOW!"the hedgehog hissed,making many students recoil and others walk away,"I said now."Shadow growled,making it clear he wasn't messing around.

Finally the crowd of students left,making it easy for Sonic to relax.

"Sonic!"Tails called his friends name,well more of less crying it once he saw Sonic.

"Enough with the reunion."Shadow said,cutting the moment short,"I was told to keep an eyes on you until you're fully healed."he explained."and Sonic,you are going to be coming after school hours to finish work."he sighed when he saw fear cross the blue hedgehog's face,"And one of the teachers will be picking you up,unless you prefer to run."

Sonic gave a nod,"I'd rather be picked up."he whispered.

"Then it's settled,"Shadow said,giving a single,soft clap of his hands together,"You can stay here until you feel ready to come to my class."Shadow said,turning away to leave.

Tails was about to leave when he felt Sonic grip his arm,"Please don't leave me…"Sonic pleaded,to scared about what could happen if he were alone.

"Don't worry Sonic,Scourge got probation,he won't be coming back until the second semester."Tails reassured Sonic which didn't help much. Sonic finally let go of Tails and allowed the two tailed for to head back to class.

The day went by faster than Sonic would of liked,the bell rang signaling the end of school. Sonic got up but hesitated to leave until Shadow came in.

"Come on Sonic,I have your backpack."Shadow said in the same dark monotone.

"Oh...okay."Sonic said,following the teacher into his room.

"I hope you'll be able to focus,because you have a lot to catch up on."Shadow pointed out,leaning against his desk while Sonic took his seat."Hmm?" Shadow noticed tears running down Sonic's face,"Are you alright Sonic?"Shadow asked the now crying hedgehog.

"N-no.."Sonic responded,more tears falling down his face.

"What's wrong?"Shadow asked,letting concern slip into his voice as he was about to touch the blue hedgehog.

Sonic pulled away sharply,falling onto the flood as he did so,much to Shadow's surprise and dismay,"Please don't touch me…"Sonic whimpred.

"Fine,I won't."Shadow said letting out a long,drawn out sigh,"Just tell me what's wrong."Shadow insisted.

"Promise not to tell?"Sonic asked,looking up at Shadow.

Shadow gave a sigh and nodded,"I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I think I might be a hermaphrodite."Sonic mumbled lowly,crossing his leg.

"Shadow's eyes widened for a moment,"I understand."Shadow said with à nod,turning away from Sonic to hide the blush creeping onto his muzzle,"This'll stay between you and me."he said,turning back to the cobalt hedgehog who was blushing.

"Thanks Shadow!"Sonic said,going back to his cheerful self.

After a few hours,Sonic was caught up on work,Shadow had to grade some papers and fill out a report for something,"Sonic."Shadow said,staring down at the papers he was grading.

"Yes Shadow?" Sonic responded,going over his work.

"From what I've heard,is you hate water."Shadow said looking up at Sonic who have a quick nod,"I thought I may as well tell you that we start swimming three weeks from now."Shadow said the cobalt hedgehog stiffen up,"But I can help you avoid it if you really hate it."Shadow chuckles.

"Really?"Sonic asked,looking up at Shadow.

"You'd have to do a say twelve page essay on swimming."Shadow said,smiling at the ! How can he make me smile? Shadow thought,a bit aggravated but happy to see that Sonic was happy to find a way out of swimming.

¨I'll do it!"Sonic said,smiling,"Do I start?"he asked,handing Shadow his finished papers.

"When you get researching,"Shadow said taking the papers,"I expect the papers before swimming starts."

"I'll get it done way before then!"Sonic said cockily.

"Hehe."Shadow chuckled once more,"Alright,"Shadow said standing,"I better get you home before it starts-"A loud boom of thunder sounded from outside swiftly followed by the sound of rain,"raining…"Shadow sighed,shaking his head.

"Well this is going to be run!"Sonic laughed,"Do you mind if I work at your place for today?"Sonic asked,not wanting to go to his home.

"Uhh,I guess…"Shadow responded,standing up and taking the papers that still had to be gradered,with him.

As the pair got up and left the school building,heading towards Shadow's car,"Buckle up."He said,buckling his seat belt. Once Shadow was sure Sonic put on his seat belt,he drove off towards his house.

By now it was pouring rain so they both had to rush to get inside,"I hate rain."Sonic groaned,his clothing soaking wet.

"I think everybody hates Sonikku."Shadow realized what he'd just said,"Sonic."He swiftly corrected himself.

"Huh?"Sonic said,slightly confused as he closed the door behind him,"Is it okay if I call Tails?"Sonic asked,wanting to take off his wet pants and shirt.

"Sure,"Shadow said nodding,about to head upstairs,"Also,I'll be in the shower if you need anything just call me."

Sonic watched the teacher for a short moment before he looked for a phone. When he found one he instantly called Tails.

"Hey Tails."Sonic said over the phone.

"Sonic! Where are you?"Tails said worriedly.

"I'm at Shadow's."Sonic responded,"It's pouring outside sooo."Sonic explained what happened while he stayed school.

"Oh,well at least you're safe."Tails said sighing,"Good luck on that essay."Tails added and wish Sonic a good night.

"Thanks Tails,and good night to you too."Sonic smiled hanging up,"Hay Shadow?!"Sonic called the teacher's name.

"Over here."Sonic heard from a room.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry."Sonic said shyly.

"No,not really,"Shadow said shaking his head,"But I can order delivery."

"That's fine with me."Sonic smiled before leaving the room.

 _ **Ugh,my fangs ache…**_ Shadow thought before ordering something random (Pizza :D XD),for Sonic.

While waiting for the pizza to arrive,Shadow helped Sonic with his research on swimming until the bell rang.

"Continue working."Shadow said,heading to answer the door.

"That'll be (insert amount of money a box of pizza cost XD)"The delivery guy said. Shadow gave the man the money,with a small tip before taking the pizza box and closing the door.

"I smell pizza."Sonic said,walking up to Shadow.

"Yeah."Shadow nodded,hearing the phone ring,"You can have all of it,I got to answer this call."

Sonic nodded,remembering what Shadow had said a week week ago. Sonic took the box of pizza and went to continue his work.(Man I hate drag on parts of a story -_-)

Shadow picked up the phone.

"Shadow,I have another mission for you."Shadow gave a low groan,"Don't complain,unless you have other plans with Rouge."

"Rouge and I broke up."Shadow responded in a dry and sour tone.

"Oh,"the commissioner said,unsure of how to respond.

"Anyways I can't go,I have a student here."Shadow said,"As well as my responsibility that was given to me."he referred to having to keep a close eye on Sonic and his friends as well as Scourge when he comes back.

The commissioner sighed,"Alright,I'll send Luna and Eclipse."Responded before hanging up. Shadow hung up as well. Control… Is all Shadow thought to himself as he went to help the cobalt hedgehog.

"Hay Shadow?"Sonic asked once he saw the teacher,"Where will I sleep?

"In my room I guess,"Shadow shrugged,"You must be cold,still wearing wet clothing.

"I don't want to sleep alone."Sonic responded,looking down at the ground.

 _ **Shit…**_ Shadow thought,"Well I can't sleep with you."Shadow said,crossing his arms,"I have a meeting here tomorrow with a few teachers,and it would look wrong."he pointed out,seeing à small blush from of Sonic's face.

"I'm just scared."Sonic said,looking up at Shadow.

"You don't have to be."Shadow sighed,"If anything goes wrong,just know I'm still here." There was a few moments of silence when Sonic suddenly hugged Shadow.

"Thanks."Sonic said,letting go of the teacher.

"Uh,no problem."Shadow responded,"My room's upstairs,two doors down to the left." Sonic nodded and headed upstairs.

Shadow sat abruptly down on a couch,his heart pounding fast. _**This hasn't happened in a long time…** _Shadow thought as he slowed his breathing. _ **Do I love Sonic?** _Shadow thought,wishing it weren't true,but deep down,he knew it was.

* * *

Wanna be part of the Fanfiction like in Darkened Hearts? Well the registration is the same as Darkened Hearts, but without the ranks :) let me know by reviewing or pm me


	2. Feelings and Swimming

You can have up to five OC in Darkened Hearts and in Dangerous Love

* * *

Shadow was awoken by a muffled scream,he quickly got to his feet and rushed upstairs to find out what happened.

"Leave me alone!"Sonic screamed,his words muffled. Shadow came into the room to find the hedgehog still sleeping. _**A nightmare.**_ Shadow thought,looking at Sonic who was shaking.

Shadow hesitated as he looked at the cobalt hedgehog who was now crying. Shadow felt a strong strong tug in his heart to confort Sonic. _**These feelings!**_ Shadow thought as the tug grew stronger,he had to choose between taking his medication,or comforting Sonic. Shadow choose for Shadow,he always had his medication hidden in special places around the house.(Yes,that even includes the school!)

Going through his dresser,Shadow found a pill bottle and took the pill before putting it away. By now Sonic had started to sob as Shadow sat at the edge of his bed.

"Sonic…"Shadow said softly,making the cobalt hedgehog's ear twitch,"It's just a dream,nothing bad is going to happen."He whispered,touching Sonic's arm. Sonic flinched away from Shadow's touch,making the teacher sigh in disappointment as he moved further onto the bed,now laying next to Sonic.

By now, Shadow was mainly relying on instincts to guide him through this,but had little idea as to why he was relying on them. _**Don't make me do something I'll regret…**_ Shadow thought to himself as he pulled the cobalt hedgehog into a hug.

Sonic struggled to get out of the hug,but soon calmed down,"That's better."Shadow sighed,stroking his hands through Sonic's quills. _**Today's Friday…**_ Shadow thought,looking at the clock. _**Second bell rings at 8:15am,it's 7'o clock. I hope Sonic wakes up soon.**_ Shadow thought,looking back at Sonic who was now gripping his white chest fur.

"Okay,now that's starting to hurt."Shadow mumbled and winced as Sonic's grip grew stronger,but out of respect for the sleeping hedgehog,he stayed quiet until Sonic's grip relaxed. Once Shadow was sure that Sonic was okay,he his room.

Shadow heard the doorbell ring,"Ah,that's what I was forgetting."he sighed,rushing to put some different clothes on before answering the door,"Luna,Eclipse."Shadow greeted the married couple as they came into the house.

"I assume Sonic's still here."Eclipse said,smelling the cobalt hedgehog's sent on Shadow.

"Yes,and he had a nightmare,"Shadow responded,knowing he smelled strongly of the blue blur. The two females nodded,heading towards the living room and taking a seat on one of the couches.

"How was last night's mission?"Shadow asked them as they sat down.

"It was fine."Luna said smiling.

"That hedgehog's smell is going to be stuck in my mind forever."Eclipse said rolling her eyes,making Luna frown.

Shadow knew that Eclipse wasn't a vampire like him and Luna,but she had very sensitive smelling like Shadow's hearing.

"I wonder what his blood taste like."Luna teased which in turn,made Shadow tense up.

"Don't tease."Shadow growled,his heart almost stopping.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for him."Luna said surprised as Eclipse let out a shocked gapse.

"No I don't! He's my student!"Shadow nearly snarled the words out of defence,knowing it was true.

"Shads."Eclipse said,looking at the dark hedgehog,"Look me in the ,now."Shadow let out a small reluctant groan before looking the cat in her eyes.

After a few moments of silence,Eclipse finally broke the stare,"I can't tell,you're hiding it well this time."Eclipse growled,hating it when Shadow was able to hide things from her.

"Seems like a witch can't find everything out."Shadow smirked,looking at the clock,not realizing that twenty minutes have passed,"We should head to school."

"And leave the cute hedgehog here with nothing to eat?"Luna said,shaking her head.

"I'm taking him back to his home."Shadow responded,about to head upstairs.

"I think he should stay here until his wounds are fully healed."Eclipse said,making Shadow stop,"He seems to trust you enough if he wants to stay here. To top it off,Scourge knows where he lives."the black and white cat said worriedly,"And Sonic doesn't know this."

Shadow had a thoughtful look on his face,"Fine,but I think is friend Tails should stay here too,seeing if Scourge knows where they live,he'd probably go after someone who's closest to him."

Luna and Eclipse nodded,"But they are going to be staying at the apartment a few blocks away from here,let G.U.N know about this and tell them to keep à close eye on Sonic's other companions as well."

"Very well Shadow,"Luna said with a nod,"We should leave and head to school,hope you get there before the first bell."she added before her and Eclipse left.

Sonic sat up in Shadow's bed,wondering where he was until he remembered he was at Shadow's.

"What a nightmare."he said,moving a bit too quickly to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't be getting up so fast."Shadow sighed,entering his room,"You could have reopened a wound."

Sonic sat back down on the bed,"But I didn't." Sonic responded,only receiving a cold glare back.

"You'll stay in bed and upstairs till I get back from work,"Shadow said,more or less ordering it,"Tails dropped by a few moments ago,he said he wanted to give you your laptop."the dark hedgehog said,handing Sonic a blue laptop.

"Tell Tails I said thanks."Sonic said,taking the laptop,not wanting to argue with the teacher.

"I will,also I'd work on that essay if I were you."Shadow said smirking,allowing one of his fangs to show before he left,closing the door behind him.

Sonic looked at the closed door,stunned. _**I must of not slept long enough.**_ Sonic thought to himself before opening his laptop and continued on his essay, and listened to music as well.

 _ **At school**_

On his way to work,Shadow made himself a promise,what that promise is,will be revealed later.

Shadow was glad he didn't have a first hour,but then he soon got a study hall which really pissed the hedgehog off.

Shadow was going over papers before his class started,listening to random songs,finding a few he liked. Shadow preferred nightcore but on some occasions listened to the original versions,but not often.

The bell rang,and Shadow turned off the music as some students came into the class,looking at Shadow strangely,"What are you looking at?"Shadow asked,slightly annoyed.

"We didn't know you listened to music."One of them said smiling.

Shadow narrowed his eyes,"Of course I listen to music,"he said rolling his eyes,"Who wouldn't? Don't answer that,just take you seats."Shadow said shaking his head as more students came in.

"What do you listen to?"Frost,a white fox asked curiously,walking beside her boyfriend,Night, a black fox with unusually long ears.

"Russet is sick and had to stay home."The black fox told Shadow,taking his seat at the back of the class.

"You don't need to know."Shadow deadpanned.

"Is it inappropriate?"Night asked,snickering. Shadow gave Night a WTF look before shaking his head no.

"No more questions,take your seats."Shadow said as the bell rang,"Today we'll be learning about(insert history topic here). Some students groaned in annoyance,but Shadow didn't care. Shadow turned around to write something on the board.

"Dat ass."Shadow heard a student say whisper quietly,making the teacher and some students near them,stiffen up.

Shadow chuckled,surprising all of his students,"If you want to keep coming to school I suggest you take that back."he growled before he continued to write on the whiteboard.

Knuckles wanted to laugh but instead texted Sonic,Silver,Blaze,Amy,and Tails what the student said to Shadow

 _Blaze:Omg no way!_

 _Knuckles:Yes way! And Shadow chuckled!_

 _Tails:So Shadow does have a soft side : )_

 _Amy:I think he's kinda hot /_

 _Sonic: Ofc he does_

 _Silver: How do you know?_

 _Sonic:..._

 _Sonic: I gotta finish my essay,don't want to be distracted now,bye!_

 _Tails: That's strange_

 _Silver: Amy wtf?!_

 _Blaze:There's a new student!_

 _Knuckles: Really! Name and gender!_

 _Blaze: Mephiles the hedgehog,male,looks like Shadow but has blue instead of read_

 _Silver:Can't wait to meet him!_

 _Tails:Wait,Amy just called Shadow hot_

 _Amy:Teacher gonna take my phone! Gtg!_

 _ **End of texting**_

"Knuckles!"Shadow snapped,"But the phone away."

"Sorry…"Knuckles said,putting his phone away and focused on the subject. Most kids heard bla bla bla. Out of Shadow's mouth,most about ready to fall asleep.

Shadow dropped a heavy book onto the table,scaring all the students,"I hope you where all listening,because you all now have a three page essay on the story."Shadow didn't mean this,he just wanted to see how they'd react to which he wasn't disappointed. Most of the students freaked out while others groaned in annoyance. All but Knuckles who had been paying attention the whole time.

"This better be a joke."Knuckles whispered,glaring at the teacher who smirked and nodded back.

"Hehe…"Shadow chuckled,"I was kidding.""He said.

"That was a joke!?" A student said angrily.

"Unless you want to do the essay,I'd recommend dropping that tone with me."Shadow said,letting a frown cross his face,"I was just seeing if any of you where listening,seems you where not so don't ask me for help on this assignment if you get stuck,read the book."Shadow said,passing out papers before the bell rang.

 _ **Texting(names change every time cx)**_

 _Knuxter: 's in a good mood!_

 _Twotailedfox: Really?_

 _Blazingcat42:Nice!_

 _Sonic'sgirl: Oh! That's good,that means it'll be a bit easier to make friends with him…_

 _Silvy:I agree!_

 _Blueblur23: He was always nice to me…_

 _Twotailedfox:..._

 _Sonic'sgirl:Teacher's pet?_

 _Knuxter: Hahah,jealous Amy?_

 _Sonic'sgirl:No.._

 _Blazingcat42:Yep,_

 _Silvy: I see the new student,gonna invite him to our lunch table!_

 _Blueblur23:Alright,bye guys,_

 _Sonic'sgirl: By Sonic!_

 _ **Texting ends**_

Shadow got up from his seat,ready to head off to his gym class,"Hey ."Knuckles said,walking up to the teacher.

"What?"Shadow asked,his eyes narrowed.

"You're in a good mood today."the echidna commented.

"Because I don't have to deal with asshole students like Scourge for a whole semester."Shadow responded,leaving the classroom,moments later,Knuckles left as well.

 _ **Oh man! I think I found my favorite teacher!**_ Knuckles thought as he went to his next class. Classes passed quickly till it was lunch.

"Hey guys!"Silver said smiling,sitting next to the new student Mephiles who seemed to be looking for someone.

"New kid right?"Knuckles asked.

"Yep!"Mephiles respond.

"You have no mouth…"Amy pointed out,"And you look like one of our teachers!"

"Mephiles?"Shadow said walking over to Amy and her friends.

"Shadow!"Mephiles said,hugging the teacher.

"Took you long enough to get here lil bro."Shadow chuckled,"And I see you're already making friends."

"Hold on just a second!"Knuckles said shocked,"You two are related?"

"I was adopted."Mephiles responded dryly.

"Well I can see and hear the similarities,"Silver said smiling. Shadow whispered something to his brother who nodded in return.

"I have to go,see ya around."Shadow said nodding,leaving Mephiles and his new friends.

"What was that all about?"Blaze asked.

"Nothing,don't worry about it!"Mephiles responded,taking his seat next to Silver. The ground suddenly started to shake.

"Uh oh!"Knuckles said,knowing this familiar shake of the ground.

"Eggman!"Amy,Silver,Blaze,Tails,and Knuckles shouted,running to the window to see a massive robot walking towards the school.

"You thought you could hide from me Sonic?"Eggman shouted into a microphone as every student rushed to see what's going on,"But I found out where you were hiding,come out and nobody gets hurt!"

Shadow stood at the gates of the school,looking up at the robot with crossed arms,"Who are you?"Shadow asked,ready for a fight if it came to that.

"Nice disguise Sonic,now take it off!"Eggman said,looking at the teacher.

"What disguise? "Shadow asked,see that this would escalate into a fight soon. The robot raised it arm and hit Shadow. _**This shirt is going to be too restricting…**_ Shadow said,taking it off once he landed,"Alright,"He said,wiping blood from his muzzle.

Most students where recording this,including Knuckles who was streaming it live.

"Sonic!"Amy face timed the cobalt hedgehog.

"What is it Amy?"Sonic asked,slightly annoyed.

"Turn on the TV right now! And to the news channel "Amy ordered.

"Okay."Sonic said,turning on the TV changed it to the news,"Wait,that's Eggman!"Sonic said surprised,and is that…..Shadow?!"

Shadow was on the defensive,keeping the robot away from the school,"Chaos… spear!" Yellow light spears hit the robot,leaving holes as well.

"Huh?!"Eggman said surprised,"You've learned something new!"

Shadow gilded(Rocket shoes :3) quickly around the robot,before spin dashing his way through it,landing on the other side and walking away to pick up his discarded shirt. A few moments later the robot exploded.

"I'm NOT Sonic."Shadow growled at Eggman.

Eggman coughed,"Well I'm sorry,you two look similar."Eggman pointed out before leaving,swearing vengeance.

"Hmph,"It wasn't even that hard."Shadow said as a clean up crew came shortly after the fight as well as a news crew.

"Excuse me sir!"A female news reporter said,running up to a shirtless Shadow.

"Hmm?"Shadow said,not looking at the camera man or the woman.

"What's your name?"she asked holding the mic to Shadow.

"Tisk,get that camera out of my face!"Shadow said,not wanting to snap or growl.

"But-"

"No."Shadow said walking back into the school.

"Well he's not one for words,"The news reporter played it off,"But as you see here today-" Sonic turned off the TV.

"Phew."He sighed,knowing that Eggman might go to different schools or start from scratch.

"Don't you think that was kinda rude?"Amy asked as Shadow,now with his shirt back on, came back into the school.

"I'm not one for publicity and fame."Shadow responded before walking away.

School went back to normal for the rest of the day after the attack,most congratulating him.

"Stop."Is all Shadow would say after the tenth person that day,"It's my job to make sure that that kids in or around the school stay safe."He said,crossing his arms.

School ended and Shadow was thankful that he would have to hear another congrats from a teacher or student. Shadow went through a drive through and ordered something for Sonic.

"Sonic!"Shadow called out the blue blur's name. When there was no response,Shadow went upstairs and to his room,finding the cobalt hedgehog sleeping peacefully. Shadow smiled and watched Sonic sleep for a moment before turning away to leave.

"Shadow?"Sonic slurred the teacher's name tiredly,before fully waking up,"You back!"he added smiling.

"Yeah."Shadow said,turning to face Sonic,"I got you something to eat."He handed Sonic a bag.

"Chili dogs! My favorite!"Sonic said smiling,"How'd you know?"

"I guessed."Shadow responded,"Don't make a mess."He added before letting Sonic eat in peace.

 _ **Must...take...pill!**_ Shadow thought,going downstairs to take a pill. Half an hour later,he decided to check up on Sonic."How's the essay?"Shadow asked,coming into the room.

"Almost finished!"Sonic said,giving a wide smile.

"Shadow!"A call from downstairs made both hedgehogs jump.

"Coming!"Shadow said heading down,"Eclipse? Luna? What are you doing here?"Shadow asked.

"We'll,we have two hotel room arranged for for Sonic and his friends."Eclipse explained.

"Good."Shadow nodded,"I'll let Sonic know."

"Wait."Eclipse said,stopping Shadow,"I want to see Sonic." Shadow sighed and gave a nod,"You're still hiding something…"Eclipse mumbled as he passed Shadow.

"Um,hello Mrs. Eclipse."Sonic greeted the art teacher.

"How are you feeling Sonic?"Eclipse asked,looking into the blue blur's emerald green eyes.

"I'm doing fine."Sonic responded,wanting to break his gaze away from the cat but found he couldn't look away.

Eclipse finally broke her gaze away from Sonic,"Say,"She said,slightly purring,"Do you have à crush on someone?"she asked,teasingly.

"N-NO!"Sonic said,blushing.

"I'm just teasing."Eclipse said smiling," came here to help you with your geometry,unless you don't want any help."

"No,I can figure it out myself."Sonic said smiling,"I can also ask my buddy Tails if I get stuck on something."

Eclipse nodded and headed back downstairs to an annoyed dark hedgehog,"What?"she asked,noticing that Luna had already given Shadow Sonic's geometry homework.

"You know I have sensitive hearing like Luna."Shadow responded,"Why'd you ask him that?"

"Just curious."Eclipse responded,eliciting a silent hiss from Shadow before she and Luna left. Just as they left,the phone rang.

"Yes?"Shadow said,know who it was.

"I hope you have time for you new mission,"The commissioner said,not taking any excuse this time.

"I'll make time."Shadow responded.

"Good,because right now,we're working on keeping your heroic even to the city,it should pass soon though."

"Good."

"We're going to have to keep you under the radar until this clears up."The commissioner said,sounding annoyed.

"Fine with me,just as long as it doesn't get out,"Shadow responded,hearing footsteps,"and for now,I'll leave it to Sonic to take care of Eggman."Shadow said,shifting his position slightly.

"Well the mission for tonight is an easy one,"

"Aren't they all?"Shadow said,speaking in code.

"Yes,you must find and place bugs around Eggman's base."

"When?" Shadow asked,noticing Sonic who went back upstairs.

"Tonight,but it won't be easy."The commissioner said.

"Hmph,it'll be easy for me,"Shadow deadpanned,"As always,pick me up at midnight."he said handing up.

"Who was that?"Sonic asked curiously,coming back down.

"Don't worry about,"Shadow said,going to his work office,sending an email to all the kids there will be swimming in three weeks.

"I finished the essay."Sonic smiled.

"Good."Shadow said with a nod,"I'll be gone tonight so I'd recommend working on the geometry work right now."Shadow handed Sonic the papers.

"Okay."Sonic said,slightly annoyed but didn't complain.

 _ **Three weeks later(Don't feel like typing the mission out,CX it was successful)**_

"Sonic,"Shadow called the student's name,"I'm not waiting any longer,let's go!"

Sonic rushed downstairs,giving the teacher a sheepish grin,"Sorry,I just wanted to make sure I had everything."Sonic smiled,"Are you sure it that Scourge might want to hurt Tails?"

"He knows where you live,and knows who you're close to,"Shadow said simply.

"But I like the house that I live in."Sonic said crossly,crossing his arms.

"Here's your backpack,let's just head to school."Shadow grunted,handing Sonic his backpack and opening the door before leaving. Sonic gave a sigh and followed Shadow without another complaint.

On the second week of Sonic's recovery,Shadow had told Sonic that'd he and his friends will be living in a nearby hotel,a few blocks away from Shadow's house,and the meant Amy,Knuckles,Tails,Silver,and Blaze as well .

Shadow soon reached the school gates and praked in in the parking lot. Just as he got out his car,Fiona stormed up to the teacher and gave him a hard kick to the nuts. Shadow had to grip the still open car door to prevent himself from falling onto the ground. Sonic had let out a shocked gasp .

"What,was that for?"Shadow growled,recovering quickly.

"For getting Scourge probation!"Fiona hissed.

Shadow straitened up as Sonic got out of the car,by now a small crowd of curious students started to form,"Are you just now realizing this?"Shadow asked dryly.

"Yes!"Fonia snapped,"Next time I won't just kick you,I'll murder you!"

He claim made Shadow chuckle,"And go to jail for it?"Shadow asked with narrowed eyes. Sonic noticed that when Shadow was really pissed off,and I mean REALLY pissed off,his ruby eyes started to glow.

"Um...Fiona."Sonic tried to intervene but Fiona refused to listen and Shadow sneered at her comment.

"I'm going to kill you."She growled lowly,before trying to punch Shadow who caught the punch in his hand.

"Miss. Fiona,"Shadow said,holding onto the fox's fist,"I recommend you calm down,I would hate for you to be put on probation as well."Shadow felt his muscles ripple under his fur. Shadow finally let go and walked through the crowd of students and into the school.

"Damn."Fiona cursed,shaking her hand,"He's really strong…"

"We'll that's what you get for messing with him,"Frost growled,"Anybody could see his muscles even through his shirt." The crowd of kids broke apart,whispering about Shadow.

Sonic was the last to leave,deep in thought. _**How strong is Shadow?**_ His mind flashed back to the ripple of Shadow's muscles,making him blush lightly.

"Hay Sonic!"Tails greeted his distracted brother.

"Hay Tails!"Sonic said,hugging the two tailed vulpine(Which means fox).

"Hay! "Knuckles,Blaze, Amy,and Mephiles ran up to Sonic and Tails.

"Have you seen Silver?"Mephiles asked,his toned filled with worry.

"No,"Both Sonic and Tails said,shaking their head,"What's going on?"Sonic asked.

"Well,"Mephiles started,"I was talking to Silver and turned my back for a moment when a teacher called my name,saying I left something in class,when I turned back he was gone! And there was this note."Mephiles handed Sonic the note.

"Want him? Come get him!" Is all the note said with an insulae of F

"F for Fiona!"Sonic gasped,"Someone go tell a teacher! I'm going to look for him!"

"No your not."Shadow said,making the student turn around,"I'll find him,it could be a trap and I don't want my students getting hurt."Shadow didn't wait for and complaints and went off to look for Silver.

"I hope he'll be able to find him."Mephiles said frowning,watching his brother go.

 _ **(Making this part short,really not in the mood to uh,type the whole thing .-. sorry)**_

Silver was running through the forest near the school,trying to escape from Fiona. Silver then bumped into Shadow,"Sh-Shadow!"Silver said,trembling as he fell backwards.

"Let's get you back to school."Shadow said,helping the student stand,"We have ten minutes."he said looking at the sun.

"How can you tell?"Silver asked curiously.

"Did I ever tell you I'm a professional in all things school related?"Shadow asked,leading Silver out of the forest.

"Is that true?"Silver asked with wide eyes.

"No,but I did try my luck with other professions before deciding on gym and history."Shadow explained,"You weren't in class that day though."

Silver gave a quiet nod as they walked into school,"Head to class,don't be late." Shadow said,seeing Silver off.

Shadow sighed before heading to his classroom to set up some assignments for the day.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

The bell rang as Sonic took his seat,he had been worried about Silver,and couldn't stand still,"Hello students."Luna greeted her class with her usual smile,"And it's good yo see that you're back Sonic."

Sonic smiled and nodded his head. Luna started on the lesson for today. The classes for Sonic passes peacefully up till lunch.

"Hey guys!"Sonic greeted his friends,noticing Mephiles sitting unusually close to Silver.

"Hi Sonic!"Amy greeted Sonic with her usual spunk.

"Ugh,I hate Fiona,"Silver complained,trying to dry out his wet qulls.

"Is that why your quills are wet?"Tails asked,frowning slightly when Silver nodded.

"Well at least you don't have a sometimes weird brother."Mephiles grumbled something that happened recently.

"What do you mean by that?"Knuckles asked,noticing a small blush from on the hedgehog's face. _(Meme warning ahead!)_

"So a girl texted me hey,and I really didn't know how to respond because I don't get that many texts."Mephiles explained,"And I was at Shadow's place for the day while our parent were gone,and I told him a girl texted me hey. Shadow was reading the newspaper and asked,'With how many y's?' and I said three. He then pulls me closer and yells,'SHE WANTS THE DICK!' in my ear."By now Mephiles face was completely red while the others bursted out laughing.

"I didn't know Shadow had a sense of humor."Sonic said as he tried to stop laughing.

"It's not funny!"Mephiles growled,"After he said that he started to laugh."he grumbled.

"I can't blame him."Knuckles said,as the group stopped laughing.

"Don't worry about it Mephy,I'm sure he was messing around."Silver was the only one who didn't laugh.

Mephiles sighed,"Thanks Silver,and he did say he was just kidding."

"It's not the first time he did that."Mephiles said as the blush faded from his face.

"Really?" Blaze asked with a soft smile.

"Can you tell us?"Amy asked.

"Sure,it's not as embarrassing or as funny as the first one though."Mephiles nodded,"I was sleeping over at Shadow's place for a few days and it was cold, so I went up to him as he was once again,reading the newspaper. I complained that it was cold. Shadow responded by saying,'Go stand in the corner.' I asked why and he responded by saying,'BECAUSE THE CORNER IS 90 DEGREES!'."

"I get!"Tails said,wagging his two tails.

"Same here."Sonic said with a slight chuckles,"Your brother sure does have a weird sense of humor."

"That's what I told him,but a few weeks after that...things changed…."Mephiles trailed off,"Until the whole girl texting me thing,but that didn't last long."A sad look crossed his face,"He hardly has time anymore,and when he does it's always cut short."

The others frowned,"So he doesn't make time?"Sonic asked to which Mephiles shook his head no.

"But he did promise me that'd we'd go camping when break rolls around."Mephiles added happily.

 _Flashback_

 _Mephiles sat alone near a river,just watching the water,he had his legs pulled close to his stomach,he was lost in thought when Shadow came and sat next to him._

" _What are you thinking about?"Shadow asked his brother._

" _The past…"Mephiles responded sadly._

" _I know I've been very busy lately,and I feel like our relationship is drifting off down the drain."Shadow said frowning._

" _Yeah."_

" _That's all you're going to say?"Shadow asked_

" _Yep." Mephiles responded._

" _Come here!"Shadow said,putting Mephiles in a headlock._

" _Let go!" Mephiles yelled/laughed._

" _I'm not letting go till you say something more!"Shadow chuckled,giving his little brother a noogie._

" _Alright! Just stop!"Mephiles yelled,struggling in his older,more stronger brother's grip. Shadow let him go,"Alright I do miss all the fun we used to have before your responsibilities got in the way." he chuckled_

" _Well I've been planning something to make up for it." Shadow smiled._

" _What is it?" Mephiles asked hopefully._

" _Camping."Shadow responded simply._

" _Really?! When?" Mephiles asked excitedly._

" _When break arrives."Shadow responded,"And that's a promise." The black and red streaked hedgehog added_

 _End of Flashback_

"That's nice of him"Silver said as the bell rang

"I can't wait!"Mephiles said cheerfully as he gathered his things like the others before heading off to their next classes.

"I hope you all brought swimsuits."Shadow said,looking at the class,"If you didn't then you'll be swimming either way." he said as some students groaned. Two of which were missing around,"Stop messing around!"Shadow snapped at the two who were getting dangerously close to him.

"Uh oh."Sonic mumbled,seeing that trouble brewing.

"I said stop-"Shadow was cut off as the two students bumped into him,making the teacher fall into the water. All the students froze in something close to fear and shock. One of two of the students who had pushed Shadow into the water went to the pool edge only to be pulled into the water.

Shadow resurfaced along with the student with an annoyed and angry look on his face. The other student offered to help Shadow get out of the pool,only to be pulled into the water as well.

"What was that for?!"The student asked angrily.

"Start swimming you two,and don't stop till I say you can stop."Shadow said getting out of the water and taking his wet shirt off and flexing his muscles as he did so.

"So hot."(cuze why not)Shadow heard a female student say.

"Water,now."Shadow said growled with narrowed eyes. All students got into the water,"Ten minute swim."he said watching the students get started.

Shadow felt as if someone was staring at him and turned to find out it was Sonic who quickly looked smirked before he turned his attention back to the swimming students.

"Hey!"A student complained,"Why doesn't Sonic have to swim?"They asked.

"Because he filled out a twelve page essay on swimming,as well he can't swim."Shadow explained,crossing his arms,"And I did say a week before swimming that if you could fill out a twelve page essay on swimming ,you could get out of this,but that has passed and no one but Sonic took up the offer."he hissed lowly.

Shadow had recently losted his desire for blood,but continued to take the medication because this wasn't the first time it had happened so he wasn't taking any chances. Shadow knew the desire would rise again but he doesn't know when.

Sonic chuckles,giving a smirk to the evious students who were swimming,"Oh stop complaining and!"Knuckles said,already on his fifth lap down the third and fourth swimming lanes.

After the ten minutes swim Shadow told the students to practice the backstroke,helping those who seems to be struggling with the technique.

Sonic leaned back against the wall,texting someone.

 _ **Texting**_

 _Sonic'sGF: How's swimming Sonic?_

 _Speedemon: I don't have to swim Sal ,and why are you using that name? We aren't dating anymore_

 _Sonic'sGF: Really? And fine,I'll change it!_

 _Speedemon: Yeah, said I just had to fill out a twelve page essay on swimming,it was really easy. And thanks_

 _Sally: That's nice!_

 _Sally: I can't wait for you to come back._

 _Speedemon:..._

 _Speedemon: I have to do this for another four years Sal,and who knows what'll happen then._

 _Sally: You'll always have the special place in my heart Sonic,I'll wait for you!_

 _Speedemon: Yeah…_

 _Sally: Something wrong?_

 _Speedemon: It's…_

 _Speedemon: Never mind…._

 _Speedemon: There's gonna be a dance soon_

 _Sally: Really? Oh I wish I could come!_

 _Speedemon: Maybe,I'll ask Shadow._

 _Sally: What does he look like?_

 _ **Shows Sally picture of Shadow**_

 _Sally: Omg,_

 _Sally: He looks really strong...I wonder if he has a girlfriend_

 _Speedemon: Sally!_

 _Sally: I was just kidding,and from the looks of it he probably already has a girl._

 _Speedemon: He's single,the gym and history teacher._

 _Speedemon: Looks like I gotta go!_

 _ **Texting ends**_

"All right!"Shadow said clasping his hands together,"Out of the pool and go change."He said,leaving to put on a new shirt.

"He's sooo hot,I wish I wasn't a student right now."A girl said to her friends as they passed Sonic who was just getting up to leave.

Sonic waited for Tails,Knuckles,and Silver,"You're lucky you don't have to swim…"Silver complained.

"I can't swim."Sonic said frowning as they left the swimming area. Silver just mumbled his complaints.

"Well see ya,I have study hall now."Sonic said,running off. The rest of the school day went on peacefully as always,most students excited for the break,even some teachers. Other students where for dance,many couldn't wait. Sonic wonders what would happen at the dance but didn't worry too much.


	3. Camping Truth or dare

Shadow leaned back in his chair,watching the students mess around for the last few minutes of class,he turned his head to look out the window and to his dismay,saw his parents waiting by his car. Shadow eyes meet his father's for a split second before his looked away _ **. Ugh….I hate them.**_ Shadow thought to himself,keeping past memories at the back of his mind.

"Hay Shadow!"Sonic said just as the bell rang.

"What is it Sonic?"Shadow asked,getting up from his desk.

"I was just wondering if-"

"Shadow." A deep voice rumbled as Sonic,Silver,and Tail turned to see a dark gray hedgehog standing at the entrance to the classroom.

"Blood."Shadow sneered his father's name with disgust,his back turned.

"Shadow you know better then to use that tone with your father,and face us when you are speaking."Shadow's mother scowled,annoyed by her son's behavior.

"As far as I'm concerned,I don't have any parent,Dawn."Shadow growled,once again sneering his parent's name. Dawn was a black hedgehog with green eyes,while Blood has red eyes.

"Hold up."Sonic said cutting in,"I'm...I'm kinda confused here,"he said scratching his head,"What's going on?"

"Hmph. Maybe we could continue this conversation elsewhere." Blood suggested,about to leave with Dawn.

"You'd have to go see Jesus and then go to hell and back to speak to me."Shadow growled,making Blood turn back.

"What happened in the past shouldn't affect our relationship now!"Blood snapped while Dawn held him back.

"Blood!"Dawn growled lowly while Sonic,Silver,and Tails watched in awe,"Don't say anything you'll regret,you'll only push him away!"

Blood didn't listen,he was fed up with Shadow's behavior,"So I heard you and Rouge broke up."he sneered,"Is it because you've turned gay?" Sonic and his friends gasped,waiting for Shadow's response.

Shadow's eyes widened for a split second before he swiftly turned around,giving his father a very hard punch to the gut and walking out of the classroom,"Stay the fuck out of my damn life."Shadow growled as he left the school.

"Are you alright?"Sonic asked Blood who,with the help of his wife,managed to stand up.

"Hehe."Blood chuckled painfully,"H-he's still got it." he sighed.

"I told you he wouldn't want to see us."Dawn sighed sadly,"And we've only managed to push him further away..."

"So you're Shadow's parents?"Silver asked with wide eyes of what he'd just witnessed. Dawn nodded,giving the hedgehogs and fox a smile.

"Oh man! I still have to ask Shadow the question!"Sonic said,realizing he was too late when he looked out the window to see the teacher's car is gone,"Aw,I'm too late."Sonic said frowning.

"We know where they like to camp."Blood said,now able to stand on his own.

"How'd you know that-"Silver started only to be cut off.

"Mephiles has been talking non stop about it."Dawn said smiling.

 ** _Shadow's POV_**

Shadow sat in his car,waiting for Mephiles who was running out of the school and up to Shadow's car,"Took you long enough."Shadow grunted as he brother buckled up.

"Oh come on! Cheer up!"Mephiles said happily,bouncing up and down on his seat,"We finally get to hang out together!"He said cheerfully.

"Hmph ."Shadow responded with a smirk,"We still have to get everything ready,which I already have the tents and sleeping bags in the car."

"Is something wrong?"Mephiles asked,sensing a angry change,from the moment he got into the car,with Shadow.

"It's nothing,don't worry about it."Shadow deadpanned as they neared his house.

"Mkay…"Mephiles responded,still worried about Shadow till something came to mind,"Is it because of mom and dad?"Mephiles asked and noticed Shadow visibly tense up,"What did they say this time."

"I don't want to talk about it…"Shadow responded as he parked his car.

"Will we have smores like last time?"Mephiles asked,getting out of the car.

"You can,"Shadow responded,entering his house and headed to the kitchen,"But I'm not."He glared at Mephiles.

"So I bought the wrong marshmallows,big deal!"Mephiles laughed,"You couldn't even open your mouth!"

Shadow chuckled,"That's why I bought the marshmallows this time,and before you ask,no,I won't try another one ever again."he shook his head fondly as he watched Mephiles excitement grow.

"Can Silver come along?"Mephiles asked his older brother.

"Are you gay or something?"Shadow asked smirking,leaning against the counter

"Are you gay?"Mephiles retorted,sitting down backwards in a chair.

"Hmm,this reminds me of something I said in the past to some guy who asked me if I was gay."Shadow responded with a smirk.

"What'd you say?"Mephiles asked.

"I responded by saying if you're gay then I'm straight,If you're straight then I'm bisextual,and if you're bisextual then I'm gay."Shadow finished.

"Uhh,wow,talk about complicated."Mephiles said,slightly confused but understood what Shadow ment. There was à knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"Shadow mumbled,going to answer the door.

"Hay Shads!"Sonic said cheerfully.

"Shads?"Mephiles asked curiously,making the teacher narrow his eyes.

"Two questions,"Shadow said,letting the cobalt hedgehog inside,"Why'd you call me Shads,and why are you here?"

Sonic gave Shadow a sheepish grin,"Well it's just a nickname and me and my friends have nothing to do over break,so I was wondering if we could join you."Sonic asked hopefully,

"The more the merrier."Shadow said shrugging.

"Also, What's up with you and your parents?"Sonic added,rubbing his nose.

"It's nothing."Shadow responded bitterly.

"Okay?"Sonic said concerned.

"We're leaving tomorrow!"Mephiles said excitedly.

"I'll go tell the others,by Shads!"Sonic said leaving.

"Soooo. Sonic?"Mephiles asked,knowing of his brother's feeling for the cobalt hedgehog.

"Not. "Shadow growled,feeling a bit flustered.

"I can't wait! We'd get to tell camp stories,explore nature again,have smores….. "Mephiles went on and on like he was a little child again.

"Alright,before you run out of energy,let's get everything ready early."Shadow said,stopping Mephiles who nodded in response.

Shadow noticed something on Mephiles's left arm,which was well hidden from his sight,"What's this?"He asked,grabbing his younger brother's arm.

"It's..it's nothing…."Mephiles stammered which didn't convince his older brother.

"Dad did this didn't he?"Shadow asked looking in Mephiles emerald eyes as well as feeling a sudden urge to protect his adoptive brother.

"Y-yes…"Mephiles responded,looking at the ground,"I don't want you to worry."

"The only thing that makes me worry about you are these kinds of things."Shadow growled,"Don't lie to me next time."He said,letting go of his brother's arm.

"Alright."Mephiles nodded.

 ** _Next day_**

"We're going camping!"Mephiles said excitedly sitting in the front passenger seat,"I feel like I'm ten again."He chuckled as Shadow drove up to a hotel where Sonic and his friends were waiting

"You are a kid still."Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Amy and Knuckles are staying behind in case Eggman decides to cause any any trouble ."Sonic said getting into the car,following by Blaze,Silver,and Tails. Shadow just gave a nod in return to what Sonic said.

 ** _(Say this as fast as you can Me getting lazy I don't feel like typing short crap wanna fill up chapters to the fullest now here's a short road trip part XD)_**

Shadow sighed in annoyance as Sonic and his friends sang another round of 100 bottles of milk on the wall.

"Someone's annoyed."Mephiles pointed out,noticing that Shadow's eye was starting to twitch.

"Highly annoyed."Shadow said through grinding teeth before he let out a sigh,"Well at least we're almost there."

"Hay Shads!"Sonic said smiling,"Do you have any scary stories?"The cobalt hedgehog asked cheerfully.

"My life."Shadow deadpanned,making Mephiles chuckle and the others confused.

"Uh? What does that mean."Silver asked,scratching his head.

"Oh don't worry about,it's just a joke!"Mephiles responded,"And Shadow only tells scary stories when it's night time and when we're at our usual camping stop,no sooner than that!"he added.

"Aww,but it's boring."Sonic whined much to Shadow's annoyance.

"Well we're almost there."Shadow pointed out.

"Why don't you sing with ud?"Blaze recommended.

"I don't sing."Shadow deadpanned.

"Yes you do!"Mephiles glared at his brother.

"No I don't."

"You used to sing a lot back home when I was younger." Mephiles shot back.

"That was then,this is now."Shadow responded .

"Come on! Please!"Mephiles pleaded.

"Never."Shadow glared at Mephiles for à short moment before look at the road.

"Please?"Sonic cut in,curious if the teacher could actually sing.

Shadow hesitated before giving his final answer,"No."

Mephiles hummed,as if setting up his cards once again,"What about when you went to choir?"

"One of the worst day of my life."Shadow responded sourly.

"Then just hum. Unless you're scared."Mephiles sneered playfully.

"You did not just pull that card."Shadow said,narrowing his eyes.

"I did."Mephiles said poking Shadow's shoulder.

"I'm not falling into the trap again,"Shadow grunted,"Now stop poking me!"

"Fine."Mephiles said,crossing his arms grumpily.

"Then you could at least tell us why you hate your parents."Sonic said,seeing the ebony hedgehog stiffen.

"Uh,he doesn't like to talk about it,"Mephiles said sheepishly,"He hasn't even told me."

"I hate them for abandoning me."Shadow responded after a long time of silence,"I'll tell you more when I'm ready,not before then."Everybody went quiet and nobody spoke for the rest of the ride.

 ** _At usual camp site_**

"This is where you guys camp?"Sonic asked as Shadow lead the group through a forest.

"Most the time,but we have to be careful."Shadow responded as they walked deeper.

"What's that sound?"Blaze asked hearing rushing water.

"Take a look for yourself."Shadow said as the trees cleared up,leaving the group looking at amazing waterfall that rose above the forest down into a winding river.

"I remember this place!"Mephiles exclaimed,"We used to come here a lot."

"We used to,till I left."Shadow said with a nod before setting up the tents,"I'm going to wander around.?"Shadow grunted,"Don't go too far away from the waterfall."he said before walking off.

"Why?"Mephiles inquired but Shadow didn't respond.

"Maybe he just needs time alone?"Sonic said,spitballing.

"So you're back?"A voice asked Shadow now that he was far away from the others.

"Only for a few days werewolf."Shadow sneered back a wolf walked out of the shadows.

"You killed my sister! I should kill you for it!"The wolf snarled back,glaring at Shadow.

"I told you a million times I never killed her!"Shadow hissed back,"You know as well I do,Chris, I loved Rose…"Shadow went quiet.

"They're all lies."The wolf growled back,"You've always have been one to lie,keep secrets from others."The wolf sneer,making Shadow tense up and eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?"Shadow asked,feeling his ears pin back on his head,"We haven't spoken in years,so what do you know about my personal life!"

"I know that Rouge broke up with you,"Chris responded,surprising the vampire,"I know you have feelings for a certain blue hedgehog,I know you're a secret agent as well,"Chris circled Shadow who kept his eyes on the wolf's every movement,"I can tell them right now,I could tell the whole ugh!?"

Shadow pinned the werewolf by the neck up against a tree,showing off his fangs as he did so,"You bastard!"Shadow hissed,"You've been stalking me this whole time haven't you!"Chris chuckled,"What's so funny?"Shadow snarled,squeezing the wolf's neck harder as his anger blinded him.

"You're parents always said you were fast."Chris managed to get out,"But you always let your anger get the best of you."Shadow left go of Chris's neck,letting the werewolf drop to the ground,gasping for air,"Even now you still don't have the guts to kill me,like you killed my sister.."

"Because things have changed."Shadow responded,helping the wolf stand,much to Chris's surprise.

"You're still that lost boy!"Chris pushed Shadow away,"Begging for his parents not to leave him,you'll always be like that."

Shadow looked away from Chris,"No I won't"He finally responded after a long,tense silence,"Remember that Chris."Shadow said before walking deeper into the forest to clear his mind,he soon found himself humming a song he used to sing a long time ago. Things really do change… He thought as he stopped humming and turned around.

"Hay Shads."Sonic greeted Shadow with his usual cheerful smile.

"Everyone's playing in the water?"Shadow asked,sitting down next to Sonic

"Everyone but me."Sonic responded frowning,noticing that Shadow seemed distante,"You okay."Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog.

"I'm fine."Shadow responded,his voice cracking slightly.

"No you're not."Sonic shook his head,"You could tell me,I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Thanks for the offer."Shadow said,giving a small smile,"But it's personal."

"We all have our personal problem,but it's best to talk to someone about it."Sonic said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Don't push it."Shadow growled,making Sonic groan.

"Well I'm going to take a run."Sonic said about to take off until he felt Shadow grip his hand.

"It's best not to stray far from camp."Shadow said,letting go of Sonic's hand.

Sonic shuddered inwardly, ** _His hand is so cold!_** "Alright…"Sonic responded after a long uncomfortable silence.

 _ **Shouldn't of touched him..**_ Shadow thought,looking away from Sonic,"I've heard you've fought Eggman for a long time." Sonic gave a cocky grin and nodded,"Interesting…"

"What is?"Sonic asked,sitting down beside Shadow.

"Even though you put the school at risk of being attacked,you still want to continue your education."

"It was actually Tail's idea,"Sonic chuckled awkwardly,"And I'm glad he got me to do it,I make new friends everyday."Sonic finished,"Why'd you become a teacher?"

"I became a teacher to help others learn and make up for past mistakes."Shadow answered simply.

"You know the game twenty questions?"Sonic asked and smiled when Shadow nodded,"Can I start or do you want to start."Sonic asked.

"You can,I don't really care."Shadow responded.

"Okay,"Sonic said smiling,"First question is what do you do in your free time?"

"I read and sometimes take a walk."Shadow responded.

"Neat. Okay,what do you like to do most?"

"Never really thought about that."

"What do you hate?"

"Annoying students."Shadow narrowed his eyes slightly

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"That's a bit random,but no."

Sonic paused to think,"How fast can you run?"

"I don't know,I don't keep track of my speed. Is that it?"Shadow asked.

"Nope!"Sonic laughed,"Is it true what you father said?"Sonic asked,knowing he we treading dangerous territory.

"No."

"So you're straight?"

"I'm bisextual."

"Is it ture what Mephiles said?"

Shadow sighed,"Sadly yes but I don't sing as much as I used to."

"Would you sing now?"Sonic shifted his position .

"No,"

"Do you have a crush?"

"Maybe I do,maybe I don't"Shadow responded,blushing slightly.

"Well,that's all I could come up with."Sonic laughed.

"Hay guys!"Tails said running over to Sonic and Shadow,"When are we going to eat?"

"Yeah,that's a good question."Sonic turned to Shadow,"Do you even cook?"

"Yes."Shadow said getting up.

 ** _Later that night_**

"I prefer the traditional way of starting a fire."Shadow grunted as Blaze set the logs on fire.

"I swear that sometimes you live in the old days."Blaze responded,placing her hands on her hips when Shadow turned his back to her.

"Anyone want to play truth or dare?"Mephiles asked.

"Sure,why not."Sonic said smiling while the others nodded their agreement while Shadow seemingly stiffened.

"What about you Shads."Mephiles teased his older brother.

"First off,"Shadow turned his head to look at his younger brother,"Don't call me that,and second off, have some really wacky and crazy dares."

"Oh come on! It won't be any fun without you."Mephiles whined.

"Fine."Shadow grunted,going to sit by Sonic.

"Okay,who wants to start!"Mephiles asked,"No one,I guess I'll start. Shadow,truth or dare."

"Hm."Shadow hummed thought fully,"Truth."

"Is there someone you like here?"Mephiles asked.

"No."Shadow grunted,"Silver,truth or dare."he moved on before Mephiles could respond.

"Um, dare?"Silver responded,unsure.

"I dare you to eat tree bark."(lol all I could come up with XD)

"What! Come on no one can eat that."Silver said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Hmph,"Shadow grunted with a smirk on his face ,"Don't be a woss and just do it." Silver groaned and did the dare.

"Okay,happy?"Silver asked,spitting out some bark.

"Very."Shadow chucked.

"Great chaos you have some weird taste."Sonic mumbled.

"Okay,Tails."Silver said looking the the two tailed for,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tickle Shadow?"Silver responded more of less questioning if the teacher was ticklish.

"Uh okay?"Tails said confused.

"What? I just tuned out…"Shadow said,frowning,"What are you doing?"Shadow asked narrowing his eyes as Tails approached him.

"Tails has to tickle you."Sonic responded.

"This better be a joke."Shadow growled,"I don't like being touched."Tails wimped out and went back to his spot.

"Okay."Tails responded,much to Silver's dismay,"Okay,Blaze truth or dare."

"Truth."Blaze responded.

"Do you have a crush on Silver?"Tails asked the lavender cat.

"No."Blaze deadpanned.

"Ouch."Sonic whispered.

"Truth or dare Sonic?"Blaze asked the cobalt hedgehog.

"Dare!"Sonic smiled.

"Run across the water and back."Sonic groaned and did the dare.

"I hate you."Sonic said once he got back,"Mephiles,truth or dare?"

"Um...Dare?"

"I dare you to be quite for a whole day,starting tomorrow morning."Sonic said smirking.

"Oh come on! Fine."Mephiles crossed his arms,"Shadow,truth or dare?"

 ** _I know Mephiles well enough to know if I choose dare,he'll make me sing,but if I choose truth,I'd have to reveal something personal._** Shadow thought thoughtfully _ **(strange choice of words on my part... )I'd rather for the dare.**_ "Dare."He said a loud .

"I dare you to sing safe and sound!"

"Under one condition."Shadow glared at Mephiles and the others,"As long as you don't tell anyone,I'll do the dare."

"My lips are sealed."Sonic said and the others nodded. Shadow gave a sigh and sang the song.

"You're great at singing!"Sonic gave a big smile,making the teacher blush and turn away from Sonic.

"You okay Shadow?"Tails asked,noticing the teacher's strange behavior.

"I'm fine."Shadow grunted as the blush. As the night bore on,the group soon tired and decided to do one last round of truth or dare.

"Shadow,truth or dare?"Mephiles said with a yawn.

"Dare."Shadow said dismissively.

"I dare you to,"Mephiles whispered the dare to Shadow.

"I'm not doing that!"Shadow snapped.

"But you have to! It's a dare!"Mephiles snapped back.

"Well whatever it is, we'll find out tomorrow,"Sonic said heading towards one of the tents,"Good night!"Everybody but Shadow followed after Sonic,but not all into one tent.(I'm getting lazy .-. And this chapter isn't really eventful so not much I could put in :/)


	4. Trouble

"It's five days before the full moon Shadow,Luna,"The commissioner said,they were in a meeting room .A big table was at the center of the room surrounded by chairs,only four of the chairs were occupied,"The blood moon is what you vampires call it."

"Happens once a hundred years. "Shadow responded. _(Keep in mind that Shadow's real age is unknown,for all the characters know,he's 20 but Shadow's estimated real age is 200 but it could be more than that)_

"But we can't take any risks like last time,"the commissioner snapped in response.

"It affects vampires and werehogs the most."Shadow responded calmly. Just then,everything started to blur and spin, Shadow cupped his head,everything distorted as he tried to clear his mind as everything went red for a short moment,when he recoved he found himself on the floor,"What happened?"He grunted,noticing Luna was on the floor as well.

"Seems like the effects of the blood moon is stronger this time."The commissioner responded,"I advise you and Luna to stay home till this moon passes. You've both been out of school for a month because of the early effects."The commissioner said as Shadow stood.

"Fine."Shadow growled,helping Luna stand,"I didn't feel like doing anything aways."Shadow said sarcastically as he left.

"Call in Eclipse."The Commissioner commanded. Luna nodded and left,after a few moments,the black the white cat came in.

"What do you need?"Eclipse asked,not bothering to take a seat.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Shadow and Luna."

At the school two weeks later

"I hope you're all ready for the blood moon,different from the Lunar Eclipse moon."The substitute said as he walked into the class.

"What is the Blood moon?"A student interrupted the substitute.

"The moons happens every hundred years or so,it literal has the color of blood,"the sub responded,"It's said that vampires and werewolves are affected the most by the moon,for the werewolves,they all gather in a forest and have a mass howling before they go hunting for anything,for vampires,it's a different story."the sub said said,seeing some students come in late

"Shadow expects a good report when he comes back."the substitute said before sitting at the desk

"I wonder what's up with Shadow?"Tails whispered to Sonic who looked to be sleeping,"Sonic!"Tails whispered in the cobalt hedgehog's ear.

"Wha!?"Sonic said,snapping awake and making half the class look at him. Sonic's ears pent against his head in embarrassment.

"Eyes to the front of the class."The substitute teacher said,gaining the class's attention.

"Sorry,I'm just tired."Sonic whispered back to Tails. Tails gave Sonic a worried look before they both focused on class. Sonic feel asleep half way through the class hour and was woken by the bell,"Ehh!"Sonic yelped when he heard the bell.

"Come on Sonic! Let's go home!"Tails said,as he and Silver stood up,heading towards the door.

"Hey,Sonic,"Silver noticed that Sonic looked tired,"Are you okay? You've been acting strange this whole month."

"I don't know what's wrong,"Sonic sighed,grabbing his backpack and stood up,"I've been feeling very tired lately and feel like I've run all around Mobius a hundred times."

"Maybe you should talk to Shadow about this?"Silver suggested.

"We haven't seen him in month since the camping trip,he's been acting kinda strange."Sonic yawned,"But I might talk to him,if I can find him." he added as the three caught up with Knuckles,Blaze,and Amy,"Have you guys noticed that Mephiles is missing too?"

"I asked around,and then went to the principal who said Mephiles was sick."Silver responded.

"This is just…"Amy trailed off,not knowing what to say.

"Weird,and mysterious?"Sonic questioned as they all walked home,passing Shadow's house.

Shadow's house was completely dark,not a single light was on and the group got an eerily feeling when they looked at the house. Sonic swore he saw a figure looking out the window,but he didn't get a good look at it,"Why do I have a bad feeling about this week?"Sonic mumbled to himself.

"Eclipse."Shadow growled the cat's name,"I know you were sent here to watch over me,but you put yourself in too much danger by doing so."

"I have to keep the people safe,AND you've gotten pass my magical defences multiple times Shadow,"Eclipse responded,glaring at the hedgehog who averted his eyes,"You've been hiding too much from the team,I'm a top class witch,and only few things can break my defensives."

"I don't know what you're talking about."Shadow growled,turning his back to Eclipse.

"Don't lie to me!"Eclipse snapped,"By the way you're acting you know exactly what I'm talking about."There was a long moment of silence before Eclipse spoke again,"Prince of vampires."

"I gave up on that life years ago!"Shadow whirled around to face Eclipse,"I never WANTED to be the prince!"

Eclipse looked at Shadow calmly,"Calm down,"She sighed,realizing this was a sensitive topic and she shouldn't have provoked Shadow,"you don't want to hurt anyone do you?"

Shadow hesitated before turning away and punching the wall in response,"I'm going to take a walk,don't try and stop me."He said,storming out of his house.

"Just stay out of trouble."Eclipse sighed,knowing she should follow him but chose not to.

Shadow sat under a tree at the park,the sun was just going down,the cloud colors changing from white to pink. Shadow on the other hand was seething with anger and couldn't bring himself to calm down. Shadow could hear many things from far away,kids playing,birds chirping,mothers singing,these were all but a few things of what the vamphog could hear.

Shadow could also hear snoring,it was nearby and it was annoying him,he had no idea where it was coming from until something,well someone fell out of the tree,surprising the teacher,"Sonic?"He said the student's name.

"Oh hey Shads!"Sonic said awkwardly,getting up quickly,"What are you doing here?"Sonic didn't get a response,so he sat by Shadow.

Shadow looked at Sonic for a short moment,he could sense a change in the blue blur as well as smell something different,he couldn't place his hand on it yet,"Are you okay?"Shadow finally asked.

"Um...yeah,"Sonic responded,blushing lightly,"I've done that multiple times before."he shifted awkwardly,"Why have you been gone so long?"Sonic blurted out,blushing a bit more once he asked.

"Family problems,personal problems."Shadow responded,"I don't want to talk about them."He said,pulling his legs to his chest and chin on his knees,"I know you want to talk about something,other then where I've been,"Shadow said,narrowing his eyes at Sonic,"So what is it?"

"Um,I don't know how to start,"Sonic mumbled,looking away from Shadow.

Shadow leaned back against the tree,straightening his legs as he did so,"I can't help if you don't tell me."Shadow sighed,"Just start from the beginning."

"Well it started at the beginning of this month,"Sonic started,looking at the ground,"I've been feeling overwhelmingly tired even though I've gotten good night sleep,it started to get worse and now everything seems to hurt in the mornings,"Sonic gave an inward sigh,"And it feels like someone has been stretching out my arms."He whispered.

"I just sounds like you haven't had enough sleep."Shadow responded,standing up and was about to walk away,until Sonic said.

"I've also been having the same dream."Sonic added more quietly.

"What kind of dream."Shadow asked,his back still turned to the cobalt hedgehog,watching as the last bits of sunlight disappeared and the stars light up the sky.

"I don't know how to describe it…"Sonic responded,looking,at the ground.

"It's fine."Shadow said,hiding his disappointment. As of this moment,it was taking all of Shadow's willpower,not to bite Sonic,and he was about to lose it if he didn't leave soon,"Look,I have to go,see you around.."Shadow said,not waiting for Sonic's response as he left the park in a rush.

"What took you so long to get back?"Eclipse asked once Shadow entered the house.

"Don't worry about it."Shadow responded quickly,it felt like his heart was beating a million miles an hour as he headed upstairs and into his room and locked his door. Shadow was breathing hard,his heart pounding in his chest,with his back to the door,he slid down into a crouch,crossing his arms on his knees and laying his head on one of his arms. What's wrong with me?! Why is it only him that can do this to me? I can't love my student…"Shadow felt tears fall down his face,I can't keep this charade up forever….but at the same time,I don't want my feelings to effect my work. Shadow started to ponder on what to do.

Eclipse watch as ebony hedgehog rushed 's up with him? Eclipse thought worriedly until remembering something. If my prediction was right,then he must have seen shook her 't jump to conclusions! She thought,heading upstairs and knocked on Shadow's door.

At first,there was no response,so Eclipse knocked again. After another long moment of silence she finally said something,"Shadow? Are you okay?"The black and white cat asked.

"Leave me alone."Shadow responded quietly,but Eclipse could hear the conflict in his tone.

Eclipse tired opening the door to no avail,"Shadow! Open the door!"She snapped,seriously worried about the hedgehog.

"NO!"Shadow shouted back,"I want to be left alone!"he growled,his voice cracking.

Eclipse's ear flicked. Did his voice just crack? His voice never cracks! Eclipse thought in shock,"Shadow,"Eclipse sighed,knowing she could make this worse,or better,"What's wrong? I'm your friend,you can tell me."

"A friend who brings up my past,and teases me constantly about it,sure,I can tell you everything!"Shadow said sarcastically,his voice cracking at the end,he didn't bother to try and cover it up.

"Shadow,"Eclipse growled,hating how stubborn the black hedgehog could be,"I know I tease you too much,but I'm not making fun of you."She paused,"Please,just tell me what's wrong."

There was no response for a long time,"I don't have to tell you anything."Shadow finally responded.

Eclipse sighed and leaned up against Shadow's door,she was making a gamble that could get her killed,or closer to her answer,"Is it about Sonic?"She asked quietly,her tone holding slight fear. No response,"Shadow,please tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?"Shadow whispered,"What's wrong?!"His voice grew louder,"Everything's wrong! My life! Everything's screwed up! DAMN IT! You think you know me well enough to understand the PAIN I go through everyday? "

"Shadow, I-"Eclipse tried to stop him.

"My life is a fucking mess ever since I met that hedgehog."Shadow sighed,"I don't understand these feelings!"

Eclipse quickly caught on and butted in on Shadow's ranting,"Shadow,"She said forcefully,making the black hedgehog stop,"Stop running away from these feelings,the more you run,the worse it gets,"Eclipse sighed,sitting down with her back against the door,"Luna used to do the same thing with me,she never felt love before,just like you."she explained,"You two are so similar,you've both been thrown to the side and abandoned,lost something important,filled with anger and hatred,heck even darkness,"Shadow listened quietly as Eclipse went on in a soft tone,"but when there is light in both your lives,you two pushed it out….until you met someone who's so persistent and bright,no matter how hard you try,you couldn't push them away and for the first time,fine yourselves with an unknown feeling. You can't place you hand on it and you don't know how to respond to it,you'll try and keep your distant,but no matter how hard you try you just can't ignore it,you find yourself confused and conflicted on what to do. I'm telling you NOW not to ignore it,because in the long run,it'll hurt you.."Eclipse finished,waiting for Shadow's response.

Eclipse heard the door unlock,but Shadow didn't come out,so she went in only to find the hedgehog not there and the window open.

 **Next day**

Eclipse walked silently over to Shadow's house. I could face anger,or acceptance,I just hope it's the second one,Eclipse thought as she knocked on the door,only to find it was unlocked and slightly opened. With one sniff of the air,Eclipse's blood ran cold. Blood! What did Shadow do last night!? Eclipse thought as she slowly entered the dark house.

At first,everything seemed fine until Eclipse Tripped over something large,it was cold,as if it had been dead for a couple of hours. As the cat headed up the stairs,she he the splash of what she assumed to be blood,as she walked over to Shadow's room. The first thing she heard was a groan of pain,"Shadow?!"Eclipse said,peeking into his room. Shadow was partly curled into a ball on his bed,his fingers tearing/gripping at the blankets and sheets .

"E-Eclipse?"Shadow stammer the cat's name,as she walked into the dark room.

Eclipse was horrified with how the room looked,everything was broken except for the dresser which only had scratches on it,the window was broken and the blinds torn off,the walls had claw marks on them,and a few floorboards were torn from the ground and broken into pieces which were scattered about the room. After looking around the room,Eclipse realized Shadow was mumbling.

"C-couldn't s-stop myself."He stammer as a guilty look crossed his face as he gripped the blankets.

"Tell me what happened."Eclipse said softly,but kept her distance from the vamphog.

"I don't remember anything!"Shadow sat up abruptly,light finally hitting his face.

Eclipse let out an inward gaspe,not wanting to make Shadow feel even more guilty for what he'd done,Shadow's muzzle and chest fur was stained red with blood,Eclipse could only assume that the rest of him was too,"Who were they?" Eclipse asked,wanting to help as much as she could.

"I-I don't know."Shadow said,burying his head into his hands,"I don't remember anything!" He snapped.

"Shadow."Eclipse said calmly,"God take a shower,I'll take care of the mess."Shadow was unresponsive,"Know what,"she sighed,"I'll just call GUN."The moment she said that,Shadow got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Shadow sighed as he turned on the shower,no amount of words could express his guilt.

A full hour had passed by the time Shadow got out of the shower,"Good to see you got rid of the blood."Eclipse said cautiously,"Now please TRY and remember something."

"I already told you I don't remember."Shadow sighed,heading into the living room as cat on a couch.

"Okay,"Eclipse sighed,knowing she wasn't going to get an answer,"I didn't tell GUN about this,we'll keep it a secret for now,"Eclipse said,walking into the living room,"As for you,I think it's best you never went out at night."Shadow gave a distracted nod.

As the day went on,Shadow stayed mainly to himself and spent most of his time in his room on his bed. There was a knock at his door,"What is it this time Eclipse?"Shadow asked dryly,not wanting to speak to the cat.

"You've missed five calls from Sonic,and two from Tails,"Eclipse growled impatiently,"I hope you're not still moping around about the accident!"She groaned.

Shadow gave a groan ,getting out of his bed and popping his room,"That's exactly what I plan on doing for the rest of the day."He responded before pulling his head back into his room.

"You know what,"Eclipse sighed,"I'll fo a bit of digging on Sonic,see what comes up."Eclipse,moving away from Shadow's room,"But I want to at least answer the phone next time it rings."

"Okay…"Shadow responded,"Just give me the phone."the black hedgehog added crossly as he reopened his door. Eclipse handed Shadow the phone before heading the hell did Sonic get my phone number? Shadow thought as he closed the door and sat on his bed,placing the phone next to him.

It was only a few moments later when Shadow's phone rang,he didn't hesitate to pick it up,"Hello?"

"Hay Shads!"Sonic said cheerfully .

"How'd you get my phone number?"Shadow asked dryly.

"I'm a hero,all I have to do is ask."Sonic responded smuggly.

"Hmm,I guess so,"Shadow grunted,"Why call?"

"I still want to talk ."Is all Sonic said.

"Fine…"Shadow sighed,"At 7?"

"Fine with me!"Sonic said cheerfully,"I gotta go,bye!"he added,hanging up.

"So you got a date with Sonic?"

Shadow jumped slightly and turned his head to his door only to see Eclipse. Shadow's cheeks turned red,"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Shadow snapped,flushed.

"Oh sure,"Eclipse said,sticking out her tongue playfully,"It's not like you had any other motives."

Shadow felt his ears burn as his face grew more red,"You really know how to embarrass me."Shadow responded,turning his head away from the black and white cat to try and hide the blush on his face.

"Yes I do,"Eclipse said with a smirk,"You're acting just like Luna,too shy to admit your feelings."she teased.

"I'm not shy about it,"Shadow said,looking at Eclipse,"I'm careful about it,"Shadow felt tears well in his eyes.

Eclipse moved over to Shadow,"What do you mean by that?"She asked.

Shadow gave a sigh,"First off,I'm a teacher and could lose my job,second off, I'm a vampire and I'm NOT going to list all the things that could go wrong there,and third of all,GUN wouldn't approve of the relationship."Shadow finished.

"Luna pulled a few strings to allow her to date me."Eclipse sighed,"You have more dominance in GUN and could pull a lot of strings that could help out in the long run."

Shadow glared at Eclipse,"And how many people would be pissed off at me for doing so,I'd rather not take the risk!"Shadow snapped back.

"Sonic's eighteen right?"Eclipse asked. Shadow nodded,not looking at the cat,but instead out the window,"For all they know,you're twenty,and you've attracted a lot of female and a few male student's attention."

"Not helping."Shadow growled.

"Okay,I was just partially kidding about the last thing,"Eclipse chuckled,"But what I'm trying to say is go for it,because eventually you'll miss your chance."

"I so don't need that on my mind…"Shadow whispered,looking out the window to see where the sun was at.

"Oh!"Eclipse exclaimed,surprising Shadow,"Aren't you the vampire of love or something?"she asked.

"Vampire of love and lust."Shadow nodded,"Get off my bed"Shadow groaned as the cat climbing into his bed.

"Why should I."Eclipse growled back.

"Do you really want to know what I'll say?"Shadow said,looking Eclipse in the eyes.

"Okay fine."Eclipse said about to leave,"Don't forget to come back before night fall."She added before leaving.

"Don't count on it."Shadow mumbled,looking at his clock before looking at the sky. **_Something's not right_** **.** Shadow thought,narrowing his eyes, ** _Something,or someone is going to mess with the moon,but who?_**

 **6:40pm**

Shadow had dozed the whole day away and was surprised to hear Eclipse bursting into his room,"Get up lazy bones!"She snapped.

"I work more than you do."Shadow retorted,glaring at the cat.

"It's 6:40!"Eclipse exclaimed,pointed at the clock.

Shadow looked blankly at Eclipse before facepalming,"I still have enough time."Shadow sighed,glaring at Eclipse through his fingers.

"Shut up and get up."Eclipse said rolling her eyes,"I know it takes you forever yo get out of bed,now put some clothes on,also GUN made you some new gloves."

"For what?"Shadow asked,pushing Eclipse out of his room.

"For when you have to shake hands with someone,"Eclipse responded ,stopping Shadow from closing his door,"People think you're a germaphobe but you're not because your hands are just really,really cold."

"Hmm,fine,"Shadow said,finally closing his door.

"They'll be on the table."Eclipse said,heading downstairs.

"Whatever."Shadow mumbled,putting on a short sleeved shirt and long pants before heading down stairs to put on the gloves,"Hm,at least they fit."He sighed,looking at the clock. _**Ten minutes,best be on my way..**_ Shadow thought,heading out the door and to the park.

Shadow was eight minutes early,other then the face he had ran the entire way,so out of boredom he sang songs under the tree Sonic had fallen out of the other day.

"Not bad."Sonic said,surprising the teacher.

"What took you so long?"Shadow asked looking away from Sonic.

"I'm right on time."Sonic retorted,sitting down next to Shadow.. They talked about Sonic's 'problem' for a few moments before going off topic,with Shadow throwing some subtle and almost unicleable flirts.

"I have to go."Shadow said,standing up.

"Can we walk together?"Sonic asked,standing as well. Shadow gave a nod. No words were said on the walk back home,even though Sonic lived a bit further away from Shadow. As both Shadow and Sonic rounded a corner a hedgehog with a gun walked straight up to them,

"Give me all your money,and no one gets hurt."The hedgehog said,pointing the gun at Sonic.

Shadow calmly moved in front of Sonic,"We don't have anything,so move out the way,or I'll make you."Shadow growled,his eyes narrowed,"I can handle this."Shadow whispered when Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder,"Just go."

Sonic hesitated before doing as the teacher told,running past the armed hedgehog,"Don't hurt yourself!"Sonic called out.

"Hey! I said-"The hedgehog, was cut off when Shadow grabbed his gun before elbowing him in the chin,effectively knocking the hedgehog out.

Shadow gave a disinterested grunt as he looked at the now knocked out hedgehog before continuing on his way home. But something stopped him and everything went blank.

 ** _Next morning_**

Shadow woke up,he was laying on his couch,he tried to sit up but was greeted by a large pain in his side,somethings came back in fragments. He remember a police officer, a few civilians,gunshots,and a dark alleyway. That was all he could remember. Shadow brushed off the memories of last night and sat at with much pain and discomfort,before turning on the TV.

"Three found dead in separate alleyways,possibly more as well as and dozens wounded,"The news reporter said,"among the dead,there was a police officer deputy and possibly more…."the reporter went on.

 ** _Damn it!_** Shadow thought,placing his palm on his forehead,"One cop managed to survive and called for backup,here's his story."Shadow listened intently.

"It's kind of hard to speak about,but I know I gotta do it,to bring this killer to jail,"The cop started,taking a deep breath,"So,there was this hedgehog,hard to see them in the dark,but me and my partner could tell it was a hedgehog,they were staggering,my partner presumed he was hurt,so he went up to help them,before I could react,that hedgehog jumped him,my partner could pull out his gun fast enough,neither could I,by the time I pulled my gun,the hedgehog was gone with my partner as well."The cop gave a heavy sigh,"I notified the police department that my partner was kidnapped, a few patrol cars were abandoned,and showed signs of a struggle or a fight,I turned into an alleyway,I found my partner dying of blood loss from wounds to his neck."

Shadow turned off the TV then,not wanting to hear the rest,and as soon as he did that,the house phone rang,Shadow looked at it,knowing it'd be the commissioner,but didn't bother to pick it up,instead,he headed down into the basement.

The basement was dark,the only light was from the door which soon closed behind the dark hedgehog. Shadow forced himself to keep the fragmented memories of last night to the back of his mind,this was hard,due to the pain in his side.

Shadow had secrets, _(But you already know this,but these are different :3)_ secrets he kept from everyone,including GUN who think they know everything there is to know about him. He's kept these secrets because they're personal.

"Shadow?"An old voice said from the darkness.

"Greetings Crash,"Shadow said,nodding to the elder vampire,"I don't see why you stay in my basement,even if you can survive on the rats and mice down here."Crash light a candle.

"I am one of the oldest vampires out there,seen Dracula's rain of terror,and how we vampires evolved to survive in the sunlight,even though that's a mutation."Crash spoke in a ragged tone,"I know there's something troubling you,other then your little crush on a blue hedgehog."

Shadow blushed and looked away,waiting a few moments before talking,"It's about the moon,it hasn't effect me like this before."

"I see where this is going,"Crash frowned,"I've noticed it too and it seems like someone or something is enhancing the effects,"the elder sighed,"Who ever it is Shadow,you MUST at all cost,stop them,they don't know what they are playing with and could end all civilization as we know it or something along those lines."

Shadow nodded,"There's something else I need."

"Yes-yes,I know what it is."Crash smiled,before giving Shadow a glowing blue stone,"Such a rare stone,cancels out the effects of the blood moon,so few left,so hard to find."

"I'll return it when this is over."Shadow said,about to turn and head back upstairs.

"Be wary of the blue one,he still has things he hides deep within,"Crash said,watching Shadow leave,"Monsters and demons,as for you Shadow,your future holds many promising things."The elder finished.

Once back upstairs,Shadow put on a sweater,placing the blue stone in on of the pockets as well as taking his personal phone with him, before leaving the house,"Excuse me sir."A police officer said,walking up to Shadow,"Have you seen this hedgehog?"He showed him a picture.

Shadow looked at the picture,"I can't see anything you retard,"He growled,walking past the cop who didn't bother to follow the ebony hedgehog. After walking a few blocks,Shadow called GUN.

"Shadow! What did you do this time?"The commissioner asked,anger clear in his tone.

"I didn't do anything!"Shadow hissed back,"Look,I talked to a friend of mine,they said something's off with blood moon,my only guess is that someone is amplifying its effects,and I have a hunch as to who it might be,"Shadow had contemplated for a few moments before adding,"but I need Sonic for this mission."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Yes I am,"Shadow responded sarcastically,"Just excuse him from his classes."

"Fine,but you better have a good reason."

"It's Eggman."Shadow deadpanned,"Eggman is the only person I can think of,that do this,and I think the enhanced effects are just the beginning of it."

"Alright,just go talk to him about,we'll drop off your supplies at the drop off point."The Commis. said,hanging up.

Shadow placed his phone in the other sweater pocket as he neared the hotel Sonic and his friends where staying at.

"Hello Shadow."An agent of GUN greeted him,"Sonic and his friends are staying in rooms D120 and D121."

Shadow nodded and took elevator up to the floor Sonic was on. Once Shadow found room D120,he knocked on the door.

"Sonic!"Shadow heard Knuckles snap. Shadow leaned up against the wall next to the door and listened to the two argue before one of them came to open the door.

"Shadow?"Tails said shocked,"What are you doing here?"The two tailed fox asked.

"I came here to speak to Sonic."Shadow responded,not letting his tone or eyes give anything away as he looked codly at Tails.

"Sonic."Tails said,heading back into the room,"It's Shadow,and he wants to speak to you."

 ** _Later_**

"So Eggman might be behind the crazy attacks?"Sonic asked,walking with Shadow.

"He might be,and they're only going to get worse,"Shadow nodded.

"But how do you know so much?"Sonic asked,"And can I bring my friends?"

"There are things you don't know about me,but there's no use in hiding this."Shadow turned into an alleyway where a black van was waiting.

"What do you mean?"Sonic asked,confused.

"Being a teacher is only my second job,"Shadow answered,looking calmly at Sonic,"Have you heard of Guardian Units of Nations?" Sonic nodded,"Well,I'm part of the group."Shadow said,getting into the van. A few moments later,Sonic joined him and the van drove off to the drop off point.

Halfway there,Sonic feel asleep on Shadow's shoulder,much to the drive's amusement,"Hope you haven't gone soft agent."The driver chuckled.

"Keep your mouth shut,I haven't gone soft."Shadow gave a low growl.

"Alright,we're here."The driver said,stopping by an abandoned church. Shadow shifted,waking Sonic.

"We're here."Shadow said,getting out of the car,Sonic did the same.

"Why here?"Sonic asked,fear flashing his his eyes for a moment,"I've heard that anyone that's gone in,never came out."

"Partly true,partly false,"Shadow responded,heading up to the doors of the church ,"There are a lot of myths and legends surrounding this place,hard to tell if any of them are true unless you owned the place."

"What do you mean by that?"Sonic asked,hanging back.

"Nothing,just stay out here."Shadow ordered before going into the church. It only took a few moments before Shadow came back out,carrying a gun and emerald.

"Is that a chaos emerald?"Sonic asked.

"Yeah,"Shadow nodded,"Now let's go,I really don't like being here."Shadow growled,moving away from the church.

"Do you even know where Eggman's base is?"Sonic asked with a chuckle.

"Actually,the thing we're looking for isn't in Eggman's base,but in the arctic zone

"But that's a two day travel!"Sonic whined,"Unless we find a star post."(Sorry if this goes into the five day limit for them,just screw the fking timeline it so hard to keep track of the days here,but I'm hoping I got this right :/ if not then just add on a day cx)

"We move fast,don't we?"Shadow asked rhetorically ,"We shouldn't waste time and let's move."(Shadow can use Chaos Control,but loses a lot of energy and control over his hunger for blood : p)

Two days of travel,two days making the journey to the arctic zone, Sonic thought shivering from the cold as he walked beside Shadow,Two days to get to know Shads,and a long time of hiding the truth of my sleepless nights,I wish I could tell him the truth, Sonic looked at Shadow for a moment before looking ahead,But I don't know how he'll react..

"Sonic?"Shadow asked quizzically,looking at cobalt hedgehog.

"I'm fine."Sonic said smiling.

Shadow nodded before adding,"I think we found it." Shadow said,looking at an egg-shaped dome.

"That sure is it."Sonic agreed,"Race ya!"Sonic said,taking off towards the dome.

"Sonic! Grr!"Shadow running after the cobalt hedgehog.

Sonic spin dashed into the base,"Haha,too easy."Sonic said,dusting of his hands,"Where's Shads?"Sonic asked out loud,looking move on.. Sonic thought,hearing the alarms sound off.

"What took you so long?"Shadow asked,standing in front of a sealed off room.

"You cheated!"Sonic retorted.

"I took the vents."Shadow rolled his eyes just as the door to the blocked off room opened.

"Sonic?!"Eggman gasped in surprise once he saw them,"You're too late!"The doctor said,hitting multiple buttons.

"Eggman."Sonic shouted,entering the room.

Shadow followed Sonic,"I assume you're going to tell us your plan."he said coldly.

"You are right Shadow."Eggman laughed,and told his evil plan.

"You won't get away with this!"Sonic glared back at Eggman. Until Shadow stepped in front of him.

"You have no Idea as to what you're messing with,"Shadow growled,"Messing with the blood moon puts the entire plant at risk."

"Blah! That's my goal you stupid hedgehog!"Eggman snapped.

At that moment,Sonic feel to the ground,growling in pain as a dark mist surrounded the hedgehog. What's going on? Shadow thought,backing away from the dark mist. There was a short moment of silence that was broken by a loud howl that sent chills up Shadow's spine,he knew this sound well.

The mist faded,showing the former hedgehog turned werehog down on all fours,his dark blue fur glistening in the red moonlight,Sonic's tongue lolled out,revealing sharp canine teeth before snarling directly at Shadow.(Idk how to describe sonic's werehog form XD)The werehog stalked closer,Shadow could see the ripple of the muscles underneath the thick fur,he knew he had to be cautious.

Shadow watched the werehog,waiting for any signs that Sonic was going to attack. When Sonic finally charged him,Shadow was ready and moved out the way only to feel a hand of the werehog around his leg,pulling Shadow back towards the werehog.( I dun do fight scenes xD so sorry :/)

Sonic pinned Shadow,growling,drool falling from his jaws as he looked into Shadow's eyes. The werehog sniffed Shadow before giving him a lick,much to Shadow's disgust,but didn't show it openly. The beast released Shadow,allowing the hedgehog to stand.

"Aww,and I was having so much fun watching him chase you."Eggman whined,"But you're too late!"He laughed.

"I wouldn't be so certain Egghead."Shadow chuckled,"I was two steps ahead of you,I've already deactivated your systems and you missed your chance." Shadow added with narrowed eyes as the moon rose to its highest point,"I'll just leave Sonic to finish you off."Shadow turned and left.

 **Dawn**

As the sun rose into the sky,Shadow stood alone,he hasn't seen Sonic since last night,but he didn't was waiting for pick up,"Hay Shads."Sonic greeted the dark hedgehog sheepishly.

"Sonic."Shadow nodded,his eyes dilated against the sunlight.

"Look about last night with the werehog thing."Sonic started only for Shadow to stop him.

"Don't worry about it,"Shadow looked at Sonic,"I've seen some weird things in my life,what I saw last night was just the tip of the iceberg."There was a short moment of silence,"You can't tell anyone,you know that right?"

"Yeah,"Sonic sighed,"It's just…." he trailed off. Shadow gave him a questioning look which turned to shock and surprise when Sonic kissed his cheek,"See ya!" Sonic said,racing off.

"What the?"Shadow said confused but at the same time blushing before giving a smirk.

* * *

Want ur OC to be in the story? Let me know by leaving a review,I'd also love to know what ur fav part of the story is


End file.
